


Sliding Sideways

by damekestre



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Pack, Shapeshifting, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damekestre/pseuds/damekestre
Summary: Bog seems to find himself on the wrong side of the new detective in town.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 55





	1. You Shouldn't Have Done That

Bog sat at the bar, brooding as he swirled the bourbon in his glass. Brooding was something he did often; although, he would be the last one to admit it. Most of his pack was out celebrating as they should be. Jaxon, the youngest active pack member had just found his mate. And Bog sat brooding because as Alpha he should have found his own a decade ago.

He was convinced his match didn’t exist. The universe apparently thought he was not worthy of such a gift. The glass in his hand squeals in protest as he squeezes it just a little too hard. The two pack members set to babysit him looked up from their game of pool. He downs what was left in his glass and slams on the counter, resisting the urge to turn and put them in their place. 

The bartender approaches cautiously. “Can I get you another, Bog?”

Bog abruptly stands, the small bartender continuing to watch him. Tim was one of the few humans in town that actually knew the true nature of the pack. “Thanks, Tim. But I’m good for now. Think I might just go for a run.”

The door to the bar opens and the scent of wood lilies engulfs Bog. His nostrils flare as he turns to see a woman in her late twenties striding up to the bar, pushing unruly dark hair from her golden brown eyes. His pack members watch warily as they return their pool cues to the wall rack. This was someone they hadn’t seen before, someone new to town. The woman leans against the bar beside Bog, smiling at the bartender. 

“Hey, Tim. Do you have a few minutes to talk about last week’s bar fight?”

Tim returns her smile. “Sure, Marianne. Can I get you anything?”

She chuckles softly. “Not while I’m on duty. Maybe next time.”

Marianne shifts and her arm brushes lightly against Bog’s. A jolt of electricity travels from her touch and nearly drowns out all his other senses. His nostrils flare and the scent of wood lilies nearly overwhelms him. He turns slowly to look at the woman who was about to turn his world upside down.

Watching her smile at the bartender, anger radiates through him. He grabs her shoulders and spins her around. “Where have you been?”

Surprise and shock register in her gorgeous eyes as Bog roughly kisses her. She struggles against his hold and he lets go just in time for her fist to connect with his stubbled jaw. He staggers back in surprise as fury radiates from her.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Marianne growls angrily. “You’re lucky I was in a good mood before I walked in here because I’m seriously debating arresting you for assault.”

She turns her furious gaze on Tim and the poor man actually flinches. “Mind if I take a rain check on those questions?”

Tim nods. “Yeah. No problem, Marianne.”

Bog growls softly as he picks up the muttered words “violent death” and “murder” as Marianne storms out of the bar. He turns his glare on Tim as the bartender chuckles.

“Now you’ve done it, Bog. You’ve just pissed off the new detective.”

Bog absently rubs his jaw where Marianne’s fist had connected. He growls in frustration this time as he turns and heads for the back door. He feels his skin ripple with the change as he hits the woods behind the bar. The detective…Marianne…was his mate, the mate he had been waiting for, for so long. She should have felt the same jolt when they’d touched, the same need to be close. But she obviously hadn’t or she wouldn’t have hit him. Or left. Of course something would be wrong with his bond. He should have expected no less. 

He stops, two grayish-brown wolves also stopping just out of reach. He knew they would follow him, but he had hoped they wouldn’t. He throws his black muzzle into the air and howls, a long drawn out thing of pain. The two near him, Thang and Stuff, join him. And in the distance he can hear the answering calls of the rest of the pack.

He whirls, barring his teeth at his pack mates. He growls an order reinforced by a mental command from the Alpha. He needed to run and he needed to be alone. He shoots off into the trees again, followed by the concerned whines of Thang and Stuff.


	2. Managing Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog starts to deal with things.

“What the hell?! What the actual…” Marianne slams her hand into the steering wheel of her truck. She was having trouble piecing together coherent thought. She still sat in the bar parking lot, a little too angry to be safely driving. 

She leans her head against the wheel, taking a deep steadying breath. She had absolutely no clue what had urged that man to kiss her. Maybe he had thought she someone else. But what she had seen in his eyes said something different. He had known her. And there was something in those blue depths that she couldn’t place, something that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

She shakes her head against the wheel, thankful at least that the man was smart enough not to follow her outside. She sighs as she straightens up, gripping the wheel tightly in both hands. Too bad she couldn’t go back in the bar right now because she was sorely tempted to take Tim up on his offer. She could use a stiff drink. 

With another sigh, Marianne starts the truck and heads out of the bar’s parking lot. She turns onto the town’s one major road and heads for the police station. She really hoped she wouldn’t regret this move to Woodston. She could really do without anymore regrets right now. 

*****************************

Bog paces in front of the police station, psyching himself up for a confrontation as he tried to make it through his apology. 

“She ain’t here, Bog. And I’m not sure she’d talk to you if she was.”

Bog comes to a stand still as he meets the gaze of the man in doorway. The chief of police, Brutus, was a very large man and the only one Bog knew that actually beat his own impressive height. Brutus removes his muscular frame from the doorway to allow Bog to enter. 

Bog flops down in a chair across from the only desk, his long limbs extending out awkwardly. “She told you?”

Brutus lowers himself slowly down into the chair at the desk, almost as if he was afraid he’d break it. “Yeah, she did. You screwed up royally on this one.”

Bog leans forward with a groan, covering his face with his hands.

Brutus continues. “I’ve only known her for about a week, but she strikes me as the sort to hold a grudge. You’ve got a long haul ahead of you.”

Bog lets his hands drop to dangle down between his knees. “Do you know where in town she’s staying?”

“She’s not in town. She’s staying out with Charlie.”

Bog’s brow wrinkles in confusion. “What is she doing all the way out there?”

“Charlie’s her uncle.”

Bog’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “That old man has family?”

“My thoughts exactly when she told me.” Brutus leans back in his chair. “But Charlie’s place also makes sense because she brought two horses with her.”

Bog wasn’t sure his eyebrows could go much further up his forehead. 

“Two very expensively trained horses. She was part of the mounted search and rescue in Virginia.”

Bog swears. “She can’t be in the woods right now, not with that bloodsucker that’s been lurking around our territory for the last couple of days.”

Bog is quickly on his feet. “I need to talk to Charlie and have our patrol routes shifted.”

He rubs the back of his neck with a sigh. “I want a pack meeting in an hour at my mother’s place. Can you start making some calls, Brutus?”

Brutus leans forward across the desk, reaching for the phone. “What about Charlie? It’s already getting pretty late.”

Brutus could see Bog warring with himself, weighing the pack against his not quite mate. Bog clenches his jaw as he comes to a decision. “It can wait till morning. Now get on those calls.”

With that last command, he’s out the station’s door, slamming it as he goes.

***********************************

Bog stands with his arms crossed on the back porch of his mother’s house. He cuts an imposing figure with his piercing blue eyes, height, and angular features. His current fierce expression was a mask for the uneasiness and uncertainty he was feeling. If only…

He shakes his head as he looks out over the backyard filled with the people of his pack. The ones that could be here were all accounted for. He sighs. Might as well get this over with. 

Bog clears his throat and the idle, curious chatter goes silent. “I know it’s late, so I’ll try to make this quick.”

“Earlier today I found my mate. Unfortunately, there seems to be something wrong with our bound. And how I initially responded to her may have unintentionally pushed her farther away from me.”

A muscle in Bog’s jaw constricts as he clenches his jaw against the memory of her in his arms. “Now, as you all know, a vampire has been within our boundaries for the past couple of days.”

Growls from his people that are quickly silenced by a look. “This also means that Marianne is more vulnerable out at Charlie’s place, especially since I won’t be able to fully sense her presence until…”

He lets the sentence drop, not quite able to get the words out and knowing his pack would understand. He shifts uneasily, the wood of the porch squeaking beneath his feet. 

“I want the nighttime patrols shifted to more fully cover that portion of the woods starting tomorrow night. I’ll talk to Charlie in the morning so he’ll have the day to make any accommodations for his horses.”

Bog reaches up and rubs the back of his neck, an unconscious, nervous habit. “That’s all for now. Just…keep an eye on her for me…please.”

*******************************

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Bog flinches as the light flicks on and he can see his mother sitting in the armchair by the door. Griselda King was one of the few that could actually catch him off guard. It had to be some mother-cub weirdness. He sighs. It served him right for deciding to stay at his mother’s after the meeting instead of heading for his own house. 

“Not a word, mother.”

She crosses her arms and narrows her dark eyes. “You can’t go lurking around that poor girl’s house, Bog. That’s called stalking.”

Bog refuses to meet her gaze as he answers. “Please, let it go, mother. You know I can’t not be close to her, especially when no other pack members will be near enough to keep watch tonight.”

Griselda sighs as she stands and hugs her son, her frizzy red head only coming up to his chest. “All right, Bog. I’ll let it go this time. Just be careful.”

Bog squeezes back gently before letting her go. “I will. I’ll try to stay farther back into the woods until I talk to Charlie.”

Griselda makes a shooing motion at him. “Well. Go on then. It’s already after midnight.”

Bog smiles tightly as he bends down to kiss his mother softly on the cheek. “Thanks, mam.”

Griselda stands at the open door and watches as he shifts and disappears into the tree line on four legs.


	3. Everything Will Be Better in the Morning...Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog gains an ally...sort of.

“I know you’re out there, Bog.”

A huge black wolf steps out of the woods, but remains close to the edge with a soft whine.

Charlie sighs. “You might as well come in and tell me what you need to tell me. She’s out with the horses and likely to stay there until she needs to leave for her shift.”

He grabs his coffee off the porch railing and turns back to find a very human Bog standing at the bottom of the steps with his hands shoved in his jean’s pockets.

“She told you what I did?”

Charlie nods as he pulls open the screen door, fully expecting the pack leader to follow. “Yep. And I know what that means for you.”

Bog catches the door before it closes and follows the older man into a cozy living-kitchen area. 

“It shouldn’t have been like that, Charlie. She should have known right when I did.”

Charlie sits at the kitchen table, gesturing for Bog to take the chair opposite. “But she didn’t and now you have to deal with it on her terms.”

Bog slumps into the other chair as Charlie continues. “She’s been hurt, Bog. That’s the real reason she took this job in the middle of nowhere, U.S.A.”

Bog growls softly as he straightens in his chair. “What happened? Who hurt her?”

Charlie eyes him for a moment as he sips his coffee. “I’ll tell you, but only because it’ll make this whole situation easier. And don’t go advertising you know, unless she brings it up. She’s been embarrassed by the whole thing as it is.”

Charlie waits for a sharp nod from Bog before continuing. “She was engaged to the police chief at her last department. A week before the wedding he was caught with a prostitute during a raid.”

Bog growls again, his lip drawing back in a snarl from his crooked teeth. “Bastard.”

Charlie nods. “My thoughts exactly. The wedding was called off and her ex-fiancee was placed on unpaid leave pending his trial.”

Bog narrows his eyes. “The department didn’t take it out on her, did they?”

“No. She’s good at what she does, and they were sorry to see her go. She just couldn’t stand the pity in everyone’s eyes. So when the job opened up here, she jumped on it.”

Bog leans on the table, running a hand through his dark, shaggy hair, “I have the urge to find the bastard and rip him to pieces.”

“Yeah, well, get in line.”

Bog chuckles darkly and then sighs. “It’s going to be a long haul. Thanks for filling me in, Charlie.”

Charlie nods. “I’m rooting for you. You’re not so bad for being part dog.”

A smile tugs at the corner of Bog’s mouth. “Which brings me to the other reason I’m here. I’m upping the patrols in this part of the woods.”

Charlie sighs. “She’s perfectly safe out here, Bog.”

Bog shakes his head. “It’s not completely about Marianne. The pack’s picked up the scent of a vampire on the edges of our territory.”

“Damn.”

“Does Marianne go riding in the woods at all?”

Charlie shakes his head. “Not yet. She wants to acclimate her horses to their new home first. But I’m not going to be able to keep her from riding, Bog, not without telling her the true nature of most of the Woodston residents.”

“Wouldn’t ask you to do that, Charlie. Just maybe give me a call if she’s heading out into the woods, so I can have one of the pack nearby.”

Charlie raises an eyebrow at him. “A bit stalker-ish, don’t you think?”

“Might seem that way, but the pack’s connected. I know where every one of them is right now. I can’t feel her, Charlie. And that scares the hell out of me.”

Charlie rubs his face tiredly. “All right, Bog. I can do that. I’ll even do you one better and warn her about the overly large wolf pack in the area.”

Bog chuckles as he glances up at the clock. “I appreciate it, Charlie. And I should probably be heading out. I’m pressing my luck by being here as it is.”

Charlie stands with Bog and walks him to the door. “When are those new patrols starting?”

Bog turns with his hand on the screen door. “Tonight.”

Charlie nods, following Bog out onto the porch. “Thanks for the warning, Bog. And I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you soon.”

Charlie’s attention is drawn to the barn when Marianne shouts from inside. “Charlie! Where are the extra lead ropes?”

“I’ll be out in a sec!”

He turns back to his guest to find him gone. A rustling of leaves and two orbs of bright blue look out at him, before disappearing a second later. Charlie shakes his head as he turns for the barn.

******************************

“Marianne?”

Charlie looks down the aisle of stalls, a few curious horses sticking heads over their doors. 

“I’m back here, Charlie.”

He makes his way to the end of the barn and turns right into the newer portion he had added last year. A large gray turns to eye him as far as his lead rope will allow. 

“I see you found the lead ropes.”

Marianne comes out of the stall the gray is tied outside of with a pitchfork of soiled bedding. She dumps it in the waiting wheelbarrow.

“Yep. Grayson here just chewed through his second one. At this rate I’m going to have to buy replacements weekly.”

Charlie pulls the new lead rope from said horse’s mouth. “Stop that.”

Marianne sighs as goes in for another clump of straw. “Poor guy’s bored.”   
She gestures to the next stall over with a small buckskin mare in it. “But Maizy takes a while to get use to a new place and I can’t do much with Grayson without her pitching a fit.”

“Well, the phone call I just got isn’t going to help much with that. There’s a wolf pack that’s been spotted in the area.”

Another fork full goes into the wheelbarrow. “That explains why the horses were uneasy this morning.”

Charlie pulls the rope away from Grayson again. “The guy who called also asked after you.”

“Oh yeah? Who was it?”

“Bog King.”

She pauses in the doorway of the stall. “Should I know him?”

“He owns half the town.”

She lowers the pitchfork and gives her full attention to Charlie. “Okaaaay. Gonna need more than that.”

Charlie picks a piece of straw out of Grayson’s mane. “He’s also the guy that kissed you yesterday.”

Her eyes narrow as she grips the handle of the pitchfork tighter. Charlie looks up with a sigh.

“He said something about apologizing…”

Marianne cuts him off. “I have no desire to hear his apology. I don’t care who he is.”

“Ok. Hear me out. Bog’s actually a pretty decent guy.”

Marianne looks ready to interrupt him and Charlie holds up his hand. “Yes. What he did was inexcusable, but if he does work up the nerve to apologize at least hear him out.”

“You know, you really shouldn’t say such a stupid thing while I’m holding a pitchfork.”

Charlie sighs. “Weird things happen in Woodston, Marianne.”

Confusion replaces the anger on her face. “Are you saying that that guy kissing me is one of those weird things?”

Charlie shrugs, hoping he had piqued her curiosity. “I’m not saying anything.”

He pats Grayson on the neck. “I’m going to go close off the back pasture. Probably better to keep everybody closer to the barn if we got wolves about. I’ll see you tonight when you get back from work.”

He turns and heads back out of the barn, leaving a confused and slightly angry Marianne behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably best to take the sharp, pointy things away from Marianne before you tell her something she's not going to like.


	4. Weirdness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why on earth do people think she would actually ever talk to Bog King?

Marianne sighs almost dramatically as she comes back out of the kitchenette area with a steaming mug of coffee. Brutus glances up at her from his computer screen.

“That was a rather large sigh. Something bothering you?”

She sits in one of the chairs in front of his desk. “I feel like I’m being watched every where I go in this town.”

“Well, not much happens here and you are something new.”

She sips at her coffee. “Still creeps me out.” 

Brutus very obviously changes the subject by pointing to the catalog on the nearby table. “You should really pick out a desk. I look like a shoddy boss for not having one for you yet.”

“Don’t need one.”

“Yes, you do. My patrol officers can make do with the table with how infrequently they’re in here, but you need a proper desk.”

Marianne stands with another sigh. “Just pick whatever. I still need to go talk to Tim.”

Brutus watches as she returns her unfinished mug of coffee to the kitchen area and heads for the door. She turns, catching him staring at her. She groans.

“Don’t you start too.”

Brutus returns his focus to his computer. “I’m not picking your desk out for you.”

He doesn’t look up again until he hears the door swing open and flinches as Marianne lets it slam shut.

****************************

Despite the early hour, Marianne cautiously opens the bar door and peers in. A familiar voice calls from the bar.

“No one’s here, Marianne. I don’t open for lunch until 11.”

Marianne releases the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She lets herself fully into the bar and takes a seat at the counter. 

“Would you like some coffee?”

Marianne smiles in relief. “I’d love some. Didn’t manage to find time for breakfast this morning, let alone a full cup of coffee.”

“As he reaches for the coffee pot, he shouts. “Sunny!”

A dark skinned young man with his equally dark hair held back from his face with a bandana, sticks his head out of a swinging door that Marianne hadn’t noticed before.

“Yeah, boss?”

“Marianne here missed breakfast.”

The young man grins. “I can whip something up real quick.”

He disappears back into the kitchen before she can protest. She sighs as she pours cream into her coffee.

“You don’t have to feed me, Tim.”

“Nonsense. Least I can do after yesterday.”

Marianne scowls at the reminder. “That wasn’t your fault.”

“No, but I pride myself on keeping my patrons safe.”

“Technically, I wasn’t a patron.”

Tim narrows his eyes. “Just let me do something nice and eat the damn omelette when it comes out.”

Marianne grins as she sips her coffee.

“Didn’t you want to ask me some questions?”

She pulls a small notebook from her back pocket and flips it open on the counter. “Just need some basics; name of those involved and how you saw it happen.”

The next few minutes are filled with Tim’s voice and the scratching of Marianne’s pencil. They finish just as Sunny returns with the omelette.

“That should do it, Tim. Thanks.”

Sunny sets the plate in front of Marianne as her stomach growls. Tim grins as Marianne blushes.

“Perfect timing, Sunny.”

She picks up the fork and cuts into the steaming omelette. “Can I ask the two of you something? It’s strictly related to me personal curiosity.”

Tim refills her coffee. “Shoot.”

“My uncle was being rather cryptic this morning after he got a phone call from Bog King.”

The look Sunny and Tim exchange isn’t lost on her as she continues. “Charlie mentioned that weird things happen in Woodston. Do either of you know what he was referring to?”

Sunny looks anywhere but at Marianne. “You should really ask Bog about that.”

Marianne lets her fork clatter to the plate as she drops it. Sunny flinches at the sound. 

“Why the hell would I want to talk to that man?”

Tim looks at her apologetically. “It really would be best if you talked to Bog, Marianne.”

She swings off the bar stool and storms out the door, leaving her half eaten omelette behind. Tim sighs.

“You better call Bog, Sunny. He needs to know the pack members that were involved in last week’s bar fight.”

“Masen and Derek?”

Tim nods. “Yep. And also tell him that he really should go apologize to Marianne.”

***********************************

Charlie hated feed pick up day. It was an unfortunate necessity of running a horse rescue, but he hated it nonetheless. His back ached after loading and unloading all those bags. He really should just bite the bullet and pay the extra for delivery and unloading. He was getting too old for this. 

He runs into the house for bottle of water, putting off the unloading for the moment. He notices a piece of paper on the table and has a feeling of dread as he picks it up. He skims it quickly.

I took Grayson out. I really needed to run. Please keep an eye on Maizy for me.  
-Marianne

Charlie swears as he runs back out of the house and towards the barn. He finds Grayson’s stall empty and the small buckskin doing frantic circles in hers. Something must have really struck a nerve for Marianne to chance a panicky Maizy. He lets himself into her stall, grabbing for her halter. 

“There now, Maizy Girl. I got you.”

Maizy seems to sigh as she sticks her head into a front corner of the stall and leans slightly against Charlie. He grabs his phone from a back pocket as he shakes his head. He scrolls quickly through his contacts and hits the call button.

“Hey, Bog. It’s Charlie….Marianne went out for a ride….Looks like she came home early while I was making a feed run. She left me a note on the kitchen table….Sorry, Bog. I’m not sure when she left.”

Cursing and the line goes dead. Charlie sighs as he puts the phone back in his pocket. He pats Maizy gently on her neck.

“Well, girl, looks like it’s you and me for the next little bit.”


	5. Apology Round One

Bog sits up on a ridge, looking down at the rider in the valley below. He takes a deep breath, his wolf nose easily picking out the scent of wood lilies and horse. He wondered if it was a perfume she wore or maybe her shampoo. He inhales again. This time a bitter undertone joined the scent profile. His lip curls up over his canines. Vampire. Thankfully, it wasn’t fresh. 

Just then, the wind shifts and the gray horse whips his head up, gaze pinpointing his location. He growls softly, a litany of curse words running through his mind. He lays his head down on his paws as Marianne’s voice drifts up to him. 

“Grayson…Hold.” It was a testament to the horse’s faith in his rider as he plants his hooves and holds his position, ears going flat to his skull. Marianne pats his neck reassuringly. 

“Good boy.”

Marianne’s gaze finds Bog up on the ridge. He closes his eyes and feigns no interest in the pair. His ear swivels toward the valley as she speaks again.

“See? He has absolutely no interest in eating you.”

Bog woofs out a soft laugh as he cracks an eye open. The horse’s ears are no longer flat, but swiveled to listen to his rider. 

“I think it’s time we headed back, Big Guy.”

The horse bobs his head as if in agreement as he unlocks his knees.

“All right, then. Turn it around and head home.”

Bog opens his eyes and lifts his head as he watches the pair turn and head back out of the valley. He could see no physical cues given by Marianne. The horse had understood. Bog shakes his head as he gets to his paws. He would make sure she got home safely, then head home for a late dinner.

*****************************

Marianne rounds the corner towards Grayson’s stall and is stopped by Charlie standing in the middle of the aisle with his arms crossed. 

“It’s about damn time.”

As if on cue, Maizy sticks her head over her stall door and knickers a greeting to Grayson. Marianne leads the gray into his stall and begins to untack him.

“How bad was she?”

Charlie leans in the doorway of Grayson’s stall. “Frantic circles in the stall bad.”

Marianne winces as she pulls off the saddle and blanket, setting them on the half wall between the stalls. Maizy comes over to nose at it before reaching over in Grayson’s direction. He sidesteps over until she can reach his shoulder. 

“I am sorry. Just don’t take it out on Maizy, Charlie. It’s only been six months and she’s still getting use to things. And I hate to say it, but the move has set us back a little bit.”

Charlie moves in and quickly grabs the saddle before the mare can knock it to the floor. He gentle places it on the saddle rack outside the stall. He grabs a brush from the shelf above and hands it to Marianne. 

“Have you considered getting her a seeing eye pony?”

As Marianne does a quick brush out, Grayson sticks his nose in the feed bucket. “She had one of a sorts at our last barn. Unfortunately, the little guy wasn’t for sale.”

Charlie sighs as he backs up to let Marianne out of the stall. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Marianne shuts and latches the stall door. “That would be great. Do you need any help with the evening feed?”

Charlie grins at her. It was tinged with only a little bit of evil intent. “Speaking of feed, there’s a truck bed full of it that needs unloading. I couldn’t get to it earlier because I was horse sitting.”

Marianne groans but doesn’t protest. “Is the truck by the shed?”

He nods. “Yep.”

A large sigh. “On it.”

Charlie chuckles as Marianne heads out of the barn. He has just enough time to grab the first water bucket, when Marianne’s stressed voice comes from outside.

“Charlie?”

He sets the bucket down and rushes out back to the shed. He sees Marianne standing beside an empty truck staring into a shed filled with feed bags. She turns to him with wide eyes.

“You said you didn’t unload them.”

He glances almost involuntarily at the woods. “I didn’t.”

Marianne frowns as she crosses her arms. “More of that weirdness?”

Charlie shrugs and turns back toward the barn. “Since the unloading is done, I’ll take that help with the evening feed.”

Marianne sighs as she closes the shed door and follows after Charlie. There really was something off about Woodston. She just wished she could avoid talking to Bog King, but it looked like the universe was set against her. She glanced at the woods just before disappearing into the barn, but she missed the set of bright blue eyes watching her from the shadows.


	6. Apology Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology, a challenge, and a promise.

“I’m not sure ambushing her at work is the best of ideas,” Brutus whispers as he leans across his desk towards Bog.

Bog crosses his arms and whispers loudly back. “Do you honestly think she’d take my phone call let alone agree to meet with me?”

Both men freeze as Marianne calls from the back of the building. “Brutus?”

She comes into view, holding the furniture catalog Brutus had given her yesterday. “I think I might actually…”

She cuts off mid sentence when she looks up to find the two men watching her. Her eyes narrow as she slams the thick catalog closed. “What is he doing here?”

Bog winces. “I just want the chance to properly apologize to you.” 

Before Marianne can respond, Brutus interjects. “I’m going to go grab some lunch.”

She turns to glare at him. “You already had lunch.”

He blinks at her. “On Wednesdays we have second lunch.”

“We didn’t last Wednesday.”

Bog hides a smile behind his hand as Brutus continues the stupidity. 

“Well…We’re starting it today.”

He moves around his desk, heading for the door. As he passes Bog, the alpha whispers accusingly, “Coward.”

“And that’s why I’m not the alpha,” Brutus whispers back with a grin.

Brutus is quickly gone and Bog is left with a very irritated Marianne. He rubs absently at the back of his neck as he looks down at the floor. This was going to be painful.

*******************************

Marianne had never seen a man of Brutus’s bulk move that quickly. And seriously? Second lunch Wednesday? She was going to make sure he literally ate those words. Every. Single. Wednesday.

She sighs as she takes in the hunched, nervous man staring at the floor. This was not the same man who had kissed her two days ago. He almost seemed afraid of her. She throws the catalog on Brutus’s desk, startling Bog into looking up at her.

“I thought you wanted to apologize?”

Marianne is startled by the fear in Bog’s eyes as he meets her gaze. Now that was definitely strange. 

“I am sorry for kissing you. It was not my intention to…assault you as I did.”

“What was your intention then? Why did you do it?”

“You’re not going to like the answer.”

She crosses her arms. “Try me.”

Bog’s gaze returns to the floor and he sighs heavily. It was almost as if the answer pained him. He gives a soft reply, “We are soulmates.”

“What?” She wanted to make sure she had actually heard him correctly.

He meets her gaze, his eyes filled with fear, pain and something else she couldn’t quite place. He repeats himself roughly. “We are soulmates.”

Yep. She had heard correctly. “How…What…” She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, trying again. “How on earth could you possibly know that?”

Bog sinks into the chair in front of the desk, gesturing at Brutus’s abandoned one. “Take a seat, please. We might as well be comfortable while I try to explain this.”

Marianne thought about refusing, but decided that it wasn’t worth picking a fight over. She settles into Brutus’s large chair, gripping the armrests a little harder than necessary. “All right. I’m listening.”

Bog leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees, eyes focused on the desk before him. “I knew you were my soulmate when you accidentally brushed up against me in the bar. I could FEEL it.” 

“So you kissed me based on a ‘feeling’ you had.”

Bog looks up at her through the fringe of his shaggy hair. “It’s not just… a feeling. It’s hard to explain until it’s felt. And you should have felt it, too. Something is wrong with our connecting bond.”

He holds up a hand to stall Marianne as she opens her mouth to reply. “I know. Shouldn’t have kissed you either way. You just have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you.”

Marianne chooses to completely ignore that last statement, along with the sadness it brings to his voice. “Is this soulmate thing a common affliction here in Woodston?”

Bog straightens, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I’d say about 70% or so of the Woodston population is familiar with the affliction.”

“How can that many…” She drifts off as a thought occurs to her and her eyes go wide. She drops her head into her hands with a groan. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Bog raises a hand as if wanting to reach out to her, but thinks better of it and lets his hand drop. “What is it?”

She looks up at him accusingly. “That’s why everyone’s been staring at me. Not because I’m new in town, but because I’m your damn soulmate.”

He flinches back into his chair at the venom in her voice. “I’ll see about getting them to stop.”

Her eyes narrow again. “More weirdness?”

He nods, a smile tugging at his mouth again as he doesn’t answer.

“I don’t get an explanation?”

Bog shakes his head. “There are rules. And some things I can’t tell you until you agree to be mine.”

Marianne shivers at the purr that surrounds ‘mine’ as Bog continues with a challenge. “But I bet you can figure it out, detective.”

“How about a starting point? A hint?”

Bog glances at the poster above her left shoulder that is advertising this weekend’s fall festival. “Come to the festival this weekend. Get to know the town and its people.”

Marianne sighs as she crosses her arms. “I’m on duty this weekend.”

She jumps as Brutus’s voice calls from the back. “No you’re not! I just took you off the roster.”

“I thought you were getting second lunch?”

The only reply is the slamming of the back door. Marianne chuckles as Bog finally allows a small smile. 

“He’s going to be eating two lunches every Wednesday, isn’t he?”

“Damn right he is.”

Bog chuckles this time as he gets to his feet, Marianne following. He holds out his right hand and she eyes it suspiciously.

“I would like to re-do things. Start at the beginning.” He pauses, expecting her to argue. When she doesn’t, he continues. “Bog King. It’s a pleasure to officially meet you, detective.”

Marianne takes his hand with a small shake. “Marianne Fairchild.”

She watches in amazement as Bog seems to change right in front of her. His beautiful blue eyes light up with fire and…hunger. His jaw clenches as he gently squeezes her hand before letting it go. 

“I will see you this weekend, Marianne.”

And he is gone unnaturally fast, leaving a promise thick in the air behind him.

***************************

Bog barely makes it out of the station before shifting to his wolf form. He could ran faster on four legs than with two. It had taken nearly all his will power not to pull Marianne across the desk and into his arms when she had clasped his hand. If he didn’t know better, he’d swear the pull had become greater. He shakes his head with a low growl as he puts on a burst of speed. He was either going to have to avoid touching her or gain better control of himself. Neither were currently feasible options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second lunch Wednesdays. Poor Brutus.


	7. Sleepless in Woodston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's lurking in the woods and no one's getting any sleep.

Marianne jolts awake with a gasp, the howls from her dream following her into reality. She leans forward against her raised knees, willing her heartbeat to slow. Another howl pierces the otherwise silent night. That one was much closer.

She throws off her quilt and steps lightly over to the loft’s window, avoiding the squeaky floorboard. She pushes the curtain aside to peer out into the woods that wrap around the back of the house. The hair on the back of her neck stands on end and she can sense something watching. She strains to see anything in the darkness. But she succeeds in only increasing her unease.

She lets the curtain drop and turns for the stairs, stepping on the previously avoided floorboard. She cringes at the very loud squeaking noise and shrugs in the next instant. If the faulty floor didn’t wake Charlie, her plans to make coffee would. She glances at her bedside clock before heading down the stairs. 4:30. He’d be up soon anyway.

As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she hears rustling and a cabinet door shutting. The stove light is on, earlier illuminating Charlie in the otherwise dark kitchen. 

“Morning, Charlie.”

Charlie reopens the cabinet and pulls out a second mug. “Couldn’t sleep either?”

A set of howls answer for her. She gestures towards the back of the house as she sits at the table. “You said there were wolves in the woods. You never said they wake you up at all hours of the night.”

Charlie sets a mug of coffee in front of her as he takes the other seat at the table. “Because this is the first time they’ve done that. There must be something out there tonight that has them all riled up.”

Marianne shivers despite the warm mug of coffee she is cradling in her hands. “I think there is something out there.”

Charlie takes a cautious sip of his coffee. “Did you see something?”

She shakes her head. “I couldn’t see anything when I looked out before I came downstairs. Too dark, but it felt like something was watching the house.”

“It was probably just one of the wolves.”

“I don’t think so. Something just felt…wrong.”

Another set of howls, this time a little farther away. “Well…It was probably just…”

Marianne cuts him off. “Don’t you dare tell me it’s some weirdness with the woods around here.”

Charlie chuckles into his coffee mug. “All right. I won’t.”

She narrows her eyes at him as she changes the subject. “Should we get a head start on barn duties this morning?”

Charlie shakes his head. “No. I think it’ll be best to wait for sunrise before venturing outside.” He holds up a hand to forestall her forthcoming question. “And before you ask, yes. I shut the barn doors last night. Nothing is getting in or out before we open them in an hour or so.”

Marianne sighs as she drinks her coffee. It was going to be a very long day.

******************************

Bog jerks awake as his phone vibrates across the coffee table. He groans as he reaches for the phone, trying to read the caller id with sleep blurred eyes. He gives up and just answers the call.

“Hello?” His voice is a bit rough from the night spent outside and lack of sleep. They had been lucky the vampire hadn’t killed anyone. But what was it after if not a meal? It also left him uneasy that the thing had been that close to Charlie’s place last night. 

The fog completely leaves his brain as he hear’s Charlie’s voice on the other line. “Is Marianne all right?” 

He leans forward with a sigh, cracking his stiff neck, as Charlie is quick to reassure him the woman is fine. She is apparently a bit cranky because of the packs nighttime activity in the area, but otherwise perfectly fine. He chuckles softly as Charlie continues.

Bog’s eyebrows raise at the strange request. “A pony? You want me to find you a pony?”

“Ahhhh…” It was for Marianne. He’d never heard of a seeing eye pony for a horse, but he supposed there was a first time for everything. And if it was for Marianne, he’d make it happen. 

“Should be easy enough, Charlie. Are you planning on coming to the festival this weekend?….Anthony will be there giving pony rides for the kids….Yeah…I’ll give him a call later today and give him a heads up on what you’re looking for…No, Charlie…I’ll take care of the cost. Consider it a donation to the rescue….All right. See you on Saturday.”

Bog hangs up and lays his head back against the couch, wincing at the crick that was still in his neck. He should really learn to aim for the bed before passing out. 

“Who was that?” Griselda comes in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel. 

Bog cracks one of his eyes back open. “Charlie. He wants a seeing eye pony.”

“A what?”

Bog chuckles as he gives up on sleep and sits back up. “One of the horses Marianne brought with her is blind and apparently has severe anxiety when the other horse isn’t there. Charlie thinks a pony might help, keep her company and be her eyes.”

Griselda nods slowly. “Makes sense I suppose. You going to call Anthony?”

Bog nods as he runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah, maybe this afternoon.”

“All right. Come eat something and then go grab a couple more hours of sleep in the spare bedroom. You really shouldn’t sleep on the couch like that, Bogart. You’re much too long, just like your father.”

Bog sighs as he gets to his feet, cracking his neck again. “Yes, mam.”

He tries rubbing the stiffness out of his neck as he follows his mother into the kitchen. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but the next one might be a bit longer. Also singing in the next chapter. I found a couple of songs that I think fit our couple's situation nicely, so stay tuned. :)


	8. Battle of Words

“Wow. Was not expecting something this impressive.”

Marianne stands with her uncle on the edge of the field being used for the fall festival. Straight ahead is a stage with a large open area in front of it. Booths selling food, local products and crafts fan out from either side in neat rows. Behind the stage area she can just see the tops of several fair rides, including a small ferris wheel. 

Charlie chuckles. “Woodston takes its social gatherings quite seriously.” 

He gestures vaguely at the area behind the stage. “I’m heading that way to locate Anthony. Meet back in an hour or so at Sunny’s cafe?” He points this time to a large tent set up to the right of the stage that contains tables and chairs. 

“I can go with you, Charlie. It is a pony for my horse after all.”

“You don’t want to listen to two old men haggle prices. Go explore. I’ll see you in an hour.”

He quickly disappears into the throng of people before Marianne can argue. She wasn’t really in the mood for fighting her way through the crowd, so she opts for just heading to Sunny’s cafe. 

The tent was huge with around twenty small tables set up beneath it. Along the back wall of the tent were a couple grills and a large gas cook top as well as the unexpected presence of an expresso machine. Sunny is bustling back and forth between burgers sizzling on one of the grills and a fryer that she assumed probably had fries in it. 

Marianne jumps as an older woman with frizzy red hair appears out of nowhere beside her. “Well, hello, dearie! You must be Marianne. But I think you’re a smidge cuter than Bog led me to believe.”

The woman tugs lightly on her hand and Marianne helplessly follows as she’s dragged to the nearest table and pushed down into a chair. “You’re nearly as skinny as my Bog. You need some pie. Sunny!”

Sunny looks up with a smile. “Hey, Marianne! I’ll bring you pie and coffee and just a sec.”

“I don’t need…” But Sunny’s attention is already back on the food he is preparing. 

She looks back to find the woman sitting across from her at the table. “Now, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself.”

Marianne looks at the woman in confusion. What had just happened? “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

The woman has the decency to look abashed. “Sorry, dearie. I’d forgotten you’re still new here. I’m Bog’s mother, Griselda King.”

Marianne blinks at the diminutive woman. “You’re Bog’s mother?”

Griselda grins. “The boy’s the spitting image of his father.”

Sunny picks that moment to arrive with a slice of pecan pie and two cups of coffee. “Here you go, mam.”

Marianne, a bit shell-shocked from the woman that is Griselda, looks from the older woman to Sunny and back. “Mam?”

Sunny laughs. “Basically, yes. The Kings adopted me when I was five after I lost my parents.”

Marianne gazes down into her coffee as she takes it between her hands. “Ahh…I’m sorry, Sunny. I seem to be in a ‘foot-in-mouth’ sort of mood.”

He grins at her. “No worries. You haven’t been in Woodston that long. It’s just something everybody knows.”

“Small town thing?”

“Yep.”

“Hey, Sunny!” Someone calls from across the tent.

Sunny shouts back. “Coming!” He turns back to Marianne. “Enjoy your pie and try to ignore Mam’s prying.”

He hurries away as Griselda shakes her head. “Don’t know what he’s talking about.”

She points to the piece of pie in front of Marianne as she picks up her own coffee cup. “Now, eat up and tell me all about your childhood, dearie.”

*********************************

“I think that one was…” Charlie drops off as Bog groans. He follows Bog’s gaze to the cafe tent and grins. Marianne was sitting with Bog’s mother.

“At least Griselda caught Marianne here where she doesn’t have access to baby pictures.”

Bog growls softly as he runs a hand through his hair. “Going to have to remember to burn those.”

Charlie chuckles as they quickly close the distance to the cafe tent. Marianne almost looks relieved to see them. Griselda must have been talking the poor girl’s ears off. 

Marianne gets to her feet as the two men reach them. “Any luck, Charlie?”

Charlie nods. “A nice, quiet, little gelding. We can get him tomorrow morning if you’re up for it.”

Marianne smiles with relief. “I’m so up for it. Anything that might get Maizy a little more settled.”

“Thought that’s what you’d say, so I’m heading back to the house now to modify the stall next to Maizy’s for our new arrival. I can come back a bit later and pick you up when the festival winds down.”

“That’s ridiculous, Charlie. I’ll just come with you now.”

Bog hurriedly interjects. “I can take you home later if you want to stay. You really haven’t had much of a chance to see anything yet.”

She stares at him and he rubs the back of his neck nervously. “But if you’d rather not ride with me, Sunny could also drop you off.”

She doesn’t answer Bog either way, but turns to Charlie. “Thanks, Charlie, but I guess I’ll grab a ride home with one of the Kings later.”

Charlie grins. “All right. I’ll probably be in bed when you get home, so I’ll see you nice and early in the morning.”

He waves as he makes his retreat and quickly disappears among all the people. Griselda looks between her son and his would be mate, noting the awkwardness. “Why don’t you show her around, Bog dear? You would be the best tour guide considering you helped organize the set up.” 

Bog looks wide eyed at his mother, not wanting to give his full attention to the woman standing next to him. Marianne smiles at Griselda as she addresses Bog, knowing his mother had just put him intentionally on the spot.

“Where to first, Bog?”

“You really want me to show you around?”

Marianne shrugs. “I’m not against it and I really don’t like going through crowds by myself.”

Bog nods and then smiles as an idea comes to him. “How about the games, then? I think it’s about time for Brutus’s turn in the dunking booth.”

Marianne chuckles evilly. “That sounds perfect. Lead on, Mr. King.”

Griselda shakes her head as the two head off for the games area. Poor Brutus didn’t stand a chance.

***************************************

“All right, everyone. Let’s see if we can’t get Mr. King up here to sing for us.”

The white-haired man affectionately nicknamed Imp by the locals, looks toward the tall man who is standing at the back of the crowd in the lighting and sound booth. Bog shakes his head as he crosses his arms. 

Imp grins at the challenge. “Come on, folks, if we cheer loud enough, we might just get Mr. King up on stage.” 

Marianne sits back at one of Sunny’s tables watching with amusement as she nurses her drink. Griselda sighs as she takes a seat at the table next to the detective.

“I don’t know why Bog bothers protesting. They always manage to get him up there every year.”

Marianne glances sideways at the older woman as the crowd begins chanting Bog’s name. He had mentioned the open mic was a Saturday night tradition of the festival, but he had neglected to mention that he might be one of the performers. “Is he a good singer?”

Griselda smiles as she gives Marianne a knowing smile. “That boy has a voice that’ll make any girl swoon, just like his father.”

“Hmmm.” Marianne’s attention is drawn back to Bog as he throws up his hands in defeat and shouts above the chanting crowd. 

“Fine!! You win, you pack of heathens.”

Cheers go up as Bog climbs down from the booth and makes his way around the edge of the crowd to the stage steps. The noise dies down as Imp hands him his guitar. Bog adjusts the strap over his shoulder and moves up to the mic. Bog’s gaze finds Marianne as he speaks.

“This song goes out to our newest Woodston resident.”

Whispers run through the crowd as Marianne groans. “I’m going to kill him.”

Griselda chuckles as Bog begins to strum on the guitar, the rest of the band quickly picking up the tune. And then Bog starts to sing.

“You bring an energy I've never felt before  
Some kind of chemical that reaches to my core  
Feels like, as far as you and me, I've never had a choice  
You feel like home, mmm”

Marianne knew she was in trouble the moment he opened his mouth. Not only could he play the guitar, but the man could sing. His voice was a rumble of a purr that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. Damn him. 

“You're like the opposite of all of my mistakes  
Tear down the biggest walls and put me in my place  
I know that kind of comfortable you cannot replicate  
You feel like home, mmm

So if you're asking me  
Sayin', "Oh, how do you know?"  
I don't just feel it in my heart  
Don't just feel it in my heart  
No, I feel it in my bones  
I feel it in my bones"

The crowd claps in time with the music and Bog’s eyes never leave Marianne. He was singing for her, singing about the bond he believed they had. In front of all these people, who also believed she was his soulmate. She growls softly. She really was going to kill him. 

“And I know when it cuts deep down  
Through your chest into your soul  
That's how you know  
That's how I know  
I feel it in my bones

So many people just walk in and out your life  
I'd trade a couple hundred just to get some time back, that's right  
'Cause for you and me I got no alibi  
You feel like home, oh”

And there was an edge of an accent. Where had that come from? 

“So if you're asking me  
Sayin', "Oh, how do you know?”  
I don't just feel it in my heart  
Don't just feel it in my heart  
No, I feel it in my bones  
I feel it in my bones

And I know when it cuts deep down  
Through your chest into your soul  
That's how you know  
That's how I know  
I feel it in my bones  
I feel it in my bones  
I feel it in my bones  
That's how you know  
That's how I know

So if you're asking me  
Sayin', "Boy, how do you know?"  
I don't just feel it in my heart  
Don't just feel it in my heart  
No, I feel it in my bones  
I feel it in my bones”

The song was winding down, at least it sounded that way to Marianne. It better be finished soon, so she could put him in his place. Because her death glare didn’t seem to phase him one bit. He just kept smiling as he sang to her.

“And I know when it cuts deep down  
Through your chest into your soul  
That's how you know  
That's how I know  
I feel it in my bones  
I feel it in my bones  
I feel it in my bones  
That's how you know  
That's how I know  
I feel it in my bones”

More cheers and shouts go up as the music dies down and Bog says a simple ‘thank you’ into the mic. He gives one more glance in Marianne’s direction before taking off the guitar and handing it back to Imp. Bog heads off the stage as Imp addresses the crowd. 

“Well, now. I have to say that was one of Mr. King’s better performances.” More noise from the crowd that Imp lets die down before continuing. “Anyone brave enough to follow that up?”

Marianne gets to her feet without a second thought, voice ringing across the open space. “I’ll take a crack at it.”

All eyes turn in her direction and she grits her teeth as the whispers start. Damn Bog. She came to Woodston to get away from this kind of attention.

She makes her way to the stage, very pointedly not looking at Bog back in his spot in the sound booth. She could do this, if for no other reason than to let Bog know where he stood. When Marianne reaches the stage she gestures for Imp and the three other band members to gather close. She wanted to make sure they knew the song or at least could pick it up quick enough before she made a complete fool of herself. All four grin and nod at her suggestion. This was going to be entertaining. 

The crowd goes silent as the band settles back into their places and Marianne takes the mic from its stand. She doesn’t give an introduction, but does find Bog’s curious gaze as she begins to sing.

“If all of the kings had their queens on the throne  
We would pop champagne and raise a toast  
To all of the queens who are fighting alone  
Baby, you're not dancing on your own”

She sings the first verse without music and the band joins her for the second.

Can't live without me, you wanna, but you can't, nah-nah-nah  
Think it's funny, but honey, can't run this show on your own  
I can feel my body shake, there's only so much I can take  
I'll show you how a real queen behaves”

Bog smiles. Clever girl. She had found a song to play off his last name as well as they fact that she could still walk away from all this. That she could still walk away from him. His smile slips a little as she continues to sing. 

“No damsel in distress don't need to save me  
Once I start breathing fire, you can't tame me  
And you might think I'm weak without a sword  
But if I had one, it'd be bigger than yours”

Marianne points straight at Bog with that last line. His loud bark of laughter is drowned out by the shouts and whistles from the crowd. Griselda laughs at Marianne’s daring. This girl was perfect for her son. Someone with fire who wouldn’t back down in front of the alpha, but hold her ground. Now she just had to help convince Marianne of it.

“If all of the kings had their queens on the throne  
We would pop champagne and raise a toast  
To all of the queens who are fighting alone  
Baby, you're not dancing on your own

Disobey me, then baby, it's off with your head  
Gonna change it and make it a world you won't forget  
No damsel in distress don't need to save me  
Once I start breathing fire, you can't tame me  
And you might think I'm weak without a sword  
But I'm stronger than I ever was before

If all of the kings had their queens on the throne  
We would pop champagne and raise a toast  
To all of the queens who are fighting alone  
Baby, you're not dancing on your own”

Imp’s band goes off into a short instrumental as Marianne claps her hand against the wrist holding the mic. The crowd takes the hint and begins clapping with her. 

“In chess the king can move one space at a time  
But queens are free to go wherever they like  
You get too close, you'll get a royalty high  
So breathe it in to feel alive

If all of the kings had their queens on the throne  
We would pop champagne and raise a toast  
To all of the queens who are fighting alone  
Baby, you're not dancing on your own”

Marianne replaces the mic in its stand and quickly thanks the band before hastily leaving the stage. She was sure she could feel Bog watching her, but refused to look up to confirm it. She brushes past the crowd and their words of praise as she makes her way back to the table where Griselda was still sitting. She plops down in her chair and immediately puts her head in her hands.

“I can’t believe I just did that.”

Griselda chuckles. “I for one think that was brilliant.”

Marianne peeks at her through her fingers. “Seriously?”

Griselda nods. “Seriously. It’s good for my boy to be put in his place every now and then.”

She looks up toward Bog to find his attention no longer on her, but focused back on the stage and the next performer. Smart man for not immediately following after her. She sighs. 

Griselda reaches over and pats her hand reassuringly. “It’ll all work it, dearie. Just take your time and don’t let that son of mine rush you into anything.”

Marianne shakes her head. She wasn’t sure of what to make of anything anymore. The man went from kissing her, to backing off with a simple introduction, to singing for her in front of the whole town. But one thing was for sure, Bog King was a mystery she was definitely up for cracking.

*************************

The ride home was complete and total awkward silence. Bog had found Marianne still sitting with his mother when the festival was winding down for the day. He inwardly cringed to think of what they could have been talking about. He had quietly asked if she would like a ride home and she had simply answered, sure. And now here they were pulling into Charlie’s long driveway after a long, quiet ride.

He comes slowly to a stop in front of the dark house. Looks like Charlie had gone to bed early just as he'd promised. They sit in continued silence for a few more minutes before Marianne sighs and moves to open the door.

“Thank you for the ride, Bog.”

She pulls the door handle and the cab floods with light as the door opens. He had let the silence stretch the whole ride home and hadn’t yet managed to discuss anything with Marianne. He panics.

“Wait!”

Startled, Marianne lets the door fall closed and they are once more in darkness. Bog rubs nervously at the back of his neck.

“Ahh, sorry. I wanted to talk with you on the way here, but it just seemed a little…” 

He trails off and Marianne supplies a word. “Awkward?”

Bog chuckles. “Yeah. That.”

He glances over at Marianne to find her watching him with curiosity. That was a definite improvement from the glare he had earned earlier tonight. 

“Thank you for coming today. I hope you enjoyed the day despite our…battle of words.”

“I rather enjoyed that part. It was all the attention it garnered that I wasn’t too pleased about.” 

Bog winces. “Sorry…”

She waves it off before he can continue. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll just make sure you make it up to me.”

A gives her a lopsided smile. “I think I just might enjoy that challenge. Which also brings me to what I’d like to ask you.”

He takes a deep steadying breath. “I’d like your permission to court you.”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Court? Isn’t that a bit old fashioned?”

“I suppose so, but dating doesn’t fit what I have in mind. It’s too casual. I’d like to court you with the intention of mar…”

Marianne quickly cuts him off. “Don’t say it. I’m a bit gun shy when it comes to that word.”

She finally meets his gaze, inwardly cringing at the hope in the bright blue orbs. “What does this ‘courting’ entail?”

He drops his intense gaze to his hands fisted against his legs. “I want to spend time with you, to get to know you. And I want it to be completely on your terms.”

He brings his hopeful eyes back to meet hers. “And that means I won’t so much as hold your hand let alone try to kiss you again unless you specifically ask it of me.”

Marianne only sees sincerity in his eyes. “You’re serious.”

“I am very serious, Marianne.” He sighs as he continues. “I’ve waited so long for you. I don’t want to do something stupid a second time and risk losing you forever.”

Her eyes widen a fraction before she looks away. “I should really get inside. I have to be up early to help Charlie with the horses.”

Bog smiles sadly. “Of course. I’m sorry for keeping you.”

She opens the door and the cab light flares into life again. She hesitates with one foot out of the truck. “Bog?”

He makes a vague ‘mmmm’ sound as he continues to look straight ahead. Marianne sighs as she fully gets out of the truck, turning to look back at the confusing man. “My answer isn’t no, Bog.”

This startles him into looking back over to her. “It’s a maybe.”

She shuts the door and hurries for the porch steps before she commits herself to anything more. That man’s eyes were just too dangerous. She wondered if he had any idea what affect they had on her. She hoped he never figured it out because if he did, only heaven could help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bog's song: Bones by Galantis (feat. OneRepublic) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHwxF48LxPU  
> Marianne's song: Kings & Queens by Ava Max https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jH1RNk8954Q
> 
> Go have a listen to get the full effect of each song. :)


	9. Cinna Mini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute pony, accidental words, and a bubbly fairy.

Marianne rolls over in bed, trying to unsuccessfully block out the incessant beeping. She cracks open blurry eyes to look over at her alarm clock. She squints and can just make out the time of 5:00. She throws her pillow at the clock, but only manages to knock it to the floor where it keeps beeping.

Charlie yells from the bottom of the stairs. “Just get out of bed already. I have coffee!”

Marianne groans as she slides out of bed, grabbing the offensive clock and switching it off. She tosses it on the bed before heading downstairs. She slumps into a chair at the table as Charlie places a cup of coffee in front of her.

“5 A.M.? Really?”

Charlie grins as he goes back to the stove to flip the pancakes. “Yes. Really. We have to be at Anthony’s by 8 and barn chores have to be done before that.”

She sips her coffee as she glares at him. “I hate you.”

He chuckles as he sets a plate of pancakes in front of her. “Funnel that hatred into getting through stall cleaning and we’ll be done in record time.” 

Marianne continues to glare at him through narrowed eyes as she stuffs a bite of pancake into her mouth. The man was lucky he had arranged for the requested pony so quickly or she’d be sorely tempted to punch him right now. 

****************************

Bog walks through the festival grounds an hour or so before it was due to open, doing a last minute check of things. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he answers it without looking at the caller id, figuring it was somebody needing him to fetch or fix something. 

“Bog speaking.”

The voice that responds is the last one he expects to hear. “Hey. It’s Marianne. Do you have a minute?”

“Of course,” he replies, still half way in shock. “Not that I’m not glad you called, but how did you get my number?”

“Charlie has your business card on the fridge.”

Bog walks the short distance to Sunny’s tent and sits at a table with a wave to Sunny. “Ahhh…Am I on speaker?”

“Yep. Decided to tackle some of the rescue’s paperwork when we got back from Anthony’s.”

Bog runs a hand absently through his hair. “How did that go? Did you get the pony all right?”

“No problems. Cinna Mini is a real sweetheart. Maizy already seems taken with him.”

“Cinna Mini?”

Marianne sighs. “His registered name is ‘On A Roll’.”

Bog snorts.

“Yeah. Wouldn’t have been my choice of names, but he actually responds to the nickname, so we’re going with it. Should make training him a little easier.”

He can hear her tapping a pencil against the table.

“You know, Bog…Most guys buy their girlfriends flowers and chocolates, maybe a teddy bear. They don’t buy ponies.”

Bog’s smile is so wide, he can actually feel unused muscles being called into action. “Girlfriend?”

Marianne sputters. “You…I didn’t…Don’t change the subject!”

“As you wish, love. I bought the pony because you needed him. I can stick with the more traditional gifts if you prefer.”

Marianne groans. “Please don’t. I don’t really need any of those things.”

Bog takes a chance with his next question. “Maybe you could tell me what things you do like over dinner tonight.”

He holds his breath, waiting for her response. Marianne sighs.

“I can’t tonight. I promised my sister we’d Skype tonight. She’s been bugging me to call for about as long as I’ve been here. She’s just gotten annoying enough for me to concede.”

Bog lets out the breath he had been holding, disappointed but still determined. “How about lunch sometime this week?”

“Make it second lunch on Wednesday and we have a deal.”

Bog chuckles. “Perfect. I’ll see you on Wednesday, Marianne.”

He expects a quick goodbye after that, but gets gratitude instead. “Bog, thank you for Cinna Mini. I really do appreciate it.”

“Anything for you, love. And I will see you on Wednesday.”

He quickly ends the call, deciding it was best before she noticed his use of the word ‘love’. Bog sighs. He was pretty sure he had a nice long road ahead but knew the end journey led to something amazing.

He jumps slightly as his phone vibrates with a message notification. It was a picture from the number Marianne had called him from. He needed to remember to save that to his phone. He opens the message to see a red roan pony with a white mane munching happily on some hay. Bog snorts. The poor little guy did look like a cinnamon roll. He had been aptly named.

***********************************

“Marianne!” A hyper blonde squeals as the video connects.

Marianne cringes. “Do you have to do that?”

“What do you expect? It’s been forever.”

Marianne sighs. “We’ve talked or messaged almost daily, Dawn.”

“But it’s not the same,” whines the blonde.

Marianne fights the urge to sigh again. “Fine. You got me on video chat. What’s this surprise you wanted to tell me?”

Dawn barely contains another squeal as Marianne glares at her. “I’m going to come visit for Halloween!”

“Dawn…”

“Before you tell me no, I don’t have class that Friday. And I just sent you my schedule as proof.”

Marianne picks up her phone from the table and searches for the promised schedule. She finds it in an email and sure enough, Dawn actually has that Friday off. She doesn’t manage to suppress this sigh.

“Let me talk to Brutus. I don’t know what Halloween entails here or if I’ll be on duty.”

Dawn pouts. “You’re gonna use work to get out of seeing me. Don’t you want to spend time with your baby sister?”

Marianne runs a hand through her hair in exasperation. “Let me talk to Brutus. I’ll figure it out.”

Another squeal and Marianne hits the mute button on her keyboard. She turns the volume back on when she stops making an ear shattering noise and starts talking again. 

“…to see Charlie and you. And I can’t wait to meet Cinna Mini! He’s just the most adorable little thing. And I want….”

Marianne tunes her out as she leans her head against a hand. She wasn’t sure Woodston was quite ready for the sparkly ball of energy that was her sister. But saying no to Dawn was not the easiest thing to do. Hell hath no fury like a bubbly, blonde fairy who doesn’t get her way.


	10. Bought and Paid For

“Hey, Brutus? I have a question,” Marianne calls from beneath her new desk. 

“Is something wrong with the wiring? Should I call for IT help?”

Marianne leans out from underneath the desk. “I got the computer hooked up fine. But I’m curious about something.”

She emerges completely from underneath the desk, dusting off her jeans. “Why hire a detective? The position really isn’t necessary.”

Brutus leans back in his chair, finally looking up from the computer. “I was forced to open a detective position by the county.”

“Why on earth would they make you do that?”

Brutus blinks at her. “Didn’t they tell you anything before you took the position?”

Marianne drops down into the chair in front of his desk with a sigh. “They probably would have, but I was looking for a quick out. So why did the county think you needed a detective?”

“Well…We’ve had some strange deaths over the past couple of years. Nothing connects them aside from how they dead.”

“That seems more like something you send in a special investigator for, not create a whole new position. How did the victims die?”

“I’m inclined to agree since it wasn’t really in the Woodston budget. And they were completely drained of blood from slit wrists.”

Marianne rubs unconsciously at her wrist as she narrows her eyes at Brutus. “What do you mean not in the budget?”

Brutus flinches under her glare. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“What does it mean, Brutus?” Marianne repeats, her glare not wavering. 

He sighs. “Exactly what I said, Marianne. Woodston can’t afford your salary, so someone volunteered to provide it.”

She all but growls at him. “Who?”

Brutus refuses to look at her as he answers. “I don’t know whose retribution I fear more for giving the answer; yours or Bog’s.”

Marianne throws her hands in the air in frustration before bringing them down to grasp the arms of the chairs. “You’ve got to be freaking kidding me! Just one more thing I owe him.”

Brutus finally meets her gaze as he comes to Bog’s defense. “Now hang on a minute, Marianne. Bog didn’t supply the money expecting anything in return.”

Marianne snorts. “I think Bog is expecting quite a big something from me.”

Brutus nearly chokes on his laughter and it’s a few minutes before he’s capable of responding. “He didn’t know it was you…” He wipes a few tears away. “…when he donated the money.” 

He makes a point of meeting her gaze as he makes an effort to suppress any further chuckling. “He made an open donation to the town for the Woodston Council to use it where it’s needed. So the town still pays your salary regardless.” 

Marianne looks down with a sigh, running a hand through her short hair. “You don’t know what it means for me to owe someone like that.”

“Marianne…”

She hops up from the chair, startling Brutus with the suddenness of it. “All right!. Time for some research. Suppose I should brush up on those cases that brought me here. Are the files in the storage room?”

“Yes, but Marianne…”

She shakes her head at him, so he drops it and watches as she disappears down the short hallway behind the kitchen area. He groans as he lets his head fall into his hands. Not only had he upset Marianne, but he had given her fuel against Bog. Bog was going to literally kill him. 

********************************

Bog sits at his mother’s kitchen table with Sunny, a cafe blueprint spread out between them. Sunny looks up at Bog expectantly. 

“So what do you think, Bog?”

Bog is momentarily silent as he turns the blueprint clockwise. “The over all flow is pretty good.” He points to the section between the main entrance and counter for to-go orders. “I would maybe shift the tables a bit to allow for a clearer path to the counter.”

Sunny rotates the paper back as two steaming mugs are set down next to it. He mumbles his thanks without looking up. Bog smiles as he acknowledges the petite woman next to him. 

“Thanks, mam.”

Griselda leans against his chair, looking over his shoulder. “Does moving those tables really matter?”

Bog shrugs. “Probably not, but…”

His phone vibrates in his pocket before he can say more. He pulls it out and smiles as he sees Marianne’s name on the caller id. 

“Need to take this. I’ll be right back.”

Bog slides out of his chair, being careful not to dislodge his mother’s arm. He heads for the back door as Griselda takes his seat. He picks up the call as he steps out on the porch, closing the door behind himself. 

“This is Bog.”

“Hey. It’s Marianne.”

Bog leans against the railing and looks out over the backyard. “Good morning, love. This is an unexpected surprise.”

A sigh on the other line. “I’m not happy with you right now, Bog.”

His smile refuses to budge from his face. She didn’t actually sound too upset despite her words. “And what exactly have I done?”

“You pay my salary.”

“Ah. Brutus talked.”

Marianne is quick to respond. “Don’t be mad at Brutus. I’m pretty sure it was an unconscious thing from him.”

“I’m not mad, love. It was no secret that I donated that money to the town.”

“Lovely.” He can hear the sarcasm in her voice. “And it’s just one more thing I owe you.”

Bog’s turn to sigh. “You don’t owe me anything. I donated money to the town. What was then done with it was up to the town council.” 

Marianne mumbles, but Bog’s excellent hearing picks up the words anyway. 

“No,” he says. “You will not take a pay cut. That is the salary of a qualified detective and you are more than qualified.”

“But…”

“No buts, love. The amount of the salary was set and the money donated before you even took the job. It would be the same if someone else had taken the position.” 

“Fine. But no more giving me things. Between that and Cinna Mini, you’ve done more than enough for me.”

He shakes his head even though she can’t see him. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, love. Doing nice things for you is the only way I can show affection for you at the moment.”

Marianne groans. “You’re impossible.”

Bog chuckles. “You’re not the first to tell me that, love.”

“And stop that,” Marianne growls into the phone.

“Stop what, love?”

“That! Stop calling me ‘love’.”

Bog chuckles. “Can’t do that either, love.”

A big, exaggerated sigh from Marianne. “Another affection thing?”

“You could say that.”

“You make me want to hit my head against the wall, you know that?”

“Please don’t do that, love. I’m rather found of you as a whole.” 

“Well…Now that this has been a completely pointless conversation, I need to get back to these case files.”

“Not pointless at all, love. I rather enjoyed it.”

“Whatever. I’ll see you on Wednesday, Bog.”

Bog smiles. “Have a good day, love.”

Marianne hangs up as he chuckles. He was enjoying this, even if it was slow progress. He scrolls back through the contacts on his phone and stops on Brutus. His smile turns a tad evil as he hits the call button. Now this was going to be fun.


	11. Second Lunch Wednesday

“Your second lunch has arrived, love.”

Marianne pushes away from her desk to eye the tall man in the doorway who is holding a box of donuts and a tray of coffees. 

“You know that’s just a stereotype, right?”

Bog grins, his blue eyes sparkling. “Do you not want them?”

Marianne grabs the box as she passes him, heading for the table across the room. “Just try and take them. See what happens.”

She sets the box down and opens the lid to find festive Halloween donuts decorated like pumpkins, mummies, and black cats. Her eyebrows go up in disbelief. 

“Wow. These are impressive.”

Bog puts the tray of three coffees down beside the donuts. “Merl really gets into the all the holidays. Just wait till you see the ones he’ll do for election day.”

“Seriously? Election Day?”

“I’m very serious. He goes all out for every holiday, even invents a few when it’s a slow month.” 

Marianne grins mischievously up at Bog, catching him so completely off guard that he takes a small step back. It was the most unguarded expression Marianne had shown him yet.

“Then I fully expect a regular donation of donuts to the police station.” 

Bog leans in close to her ear as he says softly, “I thought you didn’t want any gifts, love.”

Flustered, Marianne quickly looks away with a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks as she sits at the table. “Donuts don’t count. They’re for everyone.”

“Good to know, love.”

Bog sits beside her as Brutus walks in, looking down at a folder. He looks up to see Marianne waving a cat shaped donut at him.

“Bog brought donuts for second lunch.”

Brutus groans, throwing the folder down on his desk. “Are we seriously doing this?”

Marianne looks at him with innocent eyes as she takes a bite of her donut. “Of course we are.”

Brutus grabs the cup of coffee Bog holds out to him. “Enabler.”

Bog chuckles as Brutus heads back to his desk, grumbling under his breath. The phone rings as he sets down his coffee. He answers it, quickly shifting into work mode.

“Woodston Police Station, this is….Whoa….just a…Dawn?…..And who are you calling for?”

Brutus looks up to find Marianne waving her ams frantically at him. “Ahhh….”

Marianne shakes her head emphatically as Brutus hesitates, Bog looking curiously between the two as he sips his coffee.

“She’s out right now….No. She’s not here waving her arms frantically.”

Marianne facepalms with a groan as Brutus manages to place the call on hold. “Yeah…hang on…for just a minute…”

He presses a button on the phone and a red light begins blinking. Bog rests his elbow on the table as his full attention rests on Marianne.

“Who is Dawn?”

“My younger sister.”

“And you don’t want to talk to her because…?”

She looks up at him through the fringe of her hair. “Because she is exhausting on so many levels. She wants to visit for Halloween and I don’t think Woodston will still be standing when she leaves.”

Bog rests his head on his hand as he eyes the blinking light on Brutus’s desk phone. “Mind if I talk to her?”

She narrows her eyes. “You’re going to do something stupid, aren’t you?”

“That depends entirely on your definition of the word.”

She lays her head down on her arms. “Fine. I’m going to enjoy telling you ‘I told you so.’”

Bog chuckles as he picks up the phone receiver, hitting the hold button. “Hello?…No, I’m afraid she really is out of the office…I’m Bog King…a friend of your sister’s.”

Marianne makes a face at him and he returns a smile. 

“Can I pass on a message?…Mhmm….I can actually help with that…that shouldn’t be a problem. Brutus is a very flexible boss…sure…”

Bog rattles off his phone number as Brutus and Marianne exchange a worried look. 

“You’re very welcome…I’ll see that she gets the message…Mhmm…Goodbye.”

He hangs up the phone and turns to find Marianne right in front of him, hands on her hips.

“What did you do?”

“I invited your sister for Halloween.”

She drops into her desk chair with an exaggerated groan. 

Bog continues. “I would really like to meet more of your family aside from Charlie.”

She looks up at him with a sigh. “I really don’t want to have to babysit her. I’ve had more than enough years of that.”

“Is she really that bad?” Asks Brutus.

“She’s like a rampaging unicorn in a glitter factory.”

He blinks at her. “I don’t know how to respond to that.”

Bog leans against Brutus’s desk. “I’m sure I can talk Sunny into helping out. They’re probably close in age.”

Marianne narrows her eyes again. “She’ll eat Sunny alive. But it doesn’t matter now because you already invited her. And just so you know, I’m not going to help with any messes she makes.”

Bog smiles, his blue eyes dancing. “Fair enough, love. Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and light cuz the next one's going to get a little gritty.


	12. Into the Woods

“Come on, Marianne. You need to get up.”

Marianne blinks sleep blurred eyes at the figure shaking her shoulder. “S’time….s’it?

Charlie grabs her beneath the elbows and pulls her upright. “It’s 3. And Brutus is on the landline.”

Marianne blinks the final bits of sleep from her eyes as she hears Brutus’s name. She quickly follows Charlie down the stairs.

“Why didn’t he just call my cell?”

Charlie points to the table. “Because you left it there.”

Marianne sighs as she picks up the corded receiver laying next to her cell phone. “It’s Marianne.”

Brutus halts another conversation and answers her. “Hey. Sorry to wake you so early, but we have a search and rescue call. We’re gathering at the campsite just east of town. Charlie will know where.”

Marianne nods despite it being a phone conversation. “I’ll head out as soon as Grayson’s loaded.”

She hangs up without any confirmation from Brutus and turns to Charlie. Her uncle nods.

“Go get dressed and I should have the trailer hitched by the time you get outside.”

Charlie heads for the door as Marianne races back upstairs, grateful he didn’t question everything like her father did. 

*****************************

The ramp bangs softly in the grass as Grayson stomps his hoof impatiently, creating a hollow sound against the floor of the trailer. Charlie opens the side door and slips the halter from the gray’s head, clipping the reins onto the bridle and throwing the ends back across the saddle. 

Charlie shouts to the back of the trailer. “He’s good to go, Marianne.”

She raps her knuckle lightly against the trailer wall. “All right, Grayson. Back it out.”

The gray slowly backs out and down the ramp, snorting as he reaches the bottom. He stands alert, looking curiously around the clearing as Marianne adjusts his saddle girth. Brutus joins them as Charlie comes from the front of the truck, shrugging on a jacket.

Brutus hands each a walkie talkie. “I’m going to keep you here with me, Charlie. I could use someone stable to help me maintain order.”

Charlie nods without a word and heads for the table with an area map taped to it. Marianne mounts up and Grayson dances sideways with excitement.

“Easy, Big Guy.”

He settles with a shake of his head as Brutus eyes the large animal with uneasiness. He pulls a smaller map from inside his jacket and holds it up so Marianne can look over his shoulder. 

“I’m sending you out on the eastern arc of this semi-circle. It’s a little less clear for the searchers on foot, but should be easy enough for this guy.”

He refolds the map and passes it up to Marianne. “The on foot searchers have already gone out. You’re the last one going in this morning. The girl’s name is Amelia, but she goes by Mia. She’s eight and has short, dark hair. She was last seen wearing purple pajamas.”

Marianne nods as she pats Grayson on the shoulder. “All right, Grayson. Let’s get to work.”

The gelding turns, circling around Brutus, before breaking into a trot. The police chief watches as the pair disappears into the woods and switches the frequency on his walkie. 

“She just left.”

Static and then Bog’s voice comes through clear. “Thanks.”

Brutus flips the frequency back as he heads for the map table and Charlie.

******************************

Marianne glances up as a crow caws in a nearby tree. It swoops down, wingtips grazing the top of her head. She flinches as she asks Grayson to halt.

“Whoa.” Grayson flips his ears back and forth, waiting for the next command as the crow continues to yell from a tree branch right in front of them. 

Marianne runs a hand through her hair with a sigh. “Well, then. What do you want, you noisy thing?”

The crow hops back and forth across the branch, tilting its head to get a better look at her. It caws once and flies to the next branch in a tree just a little further down to the left. Marianne leans forward over Grayson’s neck.

“What do you think, Big Guy? Do we follow?” 

Grayson turns his head so that one eye is focused on Marianne. She sits back in the saddle and he returns his attention to the crow who is waiting patiently. “Thanks. You’re a lot of help.” 

He bobs his head as she sighs. She looks up at the waiting crow. “Well, Mr. Crow, if you have something to show me….”

The crow moves to the next tree before the sentence is fully out of her mouth. “All right, Grayson. Follow that bird.”

Grayson steps out and the crow continues on its chosen path, hopping from tree to tree as it watches to make sure Marianne is following. After about ten minutes of this, the crow dives into the underbrush a few yards ahead of the horse. 

“Nice and slow, Big Guy.” 

Grayson steps forward gingerly and stops when the crow pops back up and into the trees with a caw. Marianne slides off the gray and spots something purple in the underbrush. She kneels down next to a girl of about eight with dark hair. She was pale, far too pale to be healthy. She gently picks up her wrist to check for a pulse and swears softly. It was slit. And it looked like this poor girl had lost a lot of blood. She moves her hand to the girl’s neck, checking for a pulse there instead. It was there, weak, but there. She pulls her jacket off and wraps it gently around the child. 

Marianne, still crouched in the underbrush, takes her walkie from her belt. 

“I got her.”

A moment of silence passes before Charlie responds. “And?”

“She’s lost a lot of blood, but she’s still holding on.”

“ETA?”

“I’m about 40 minutes out. Maybe quicker if I can find a clear spot for Grayson to run it.”

“All right. EMTs will be ready for her when you get back to the clearing.”

“Now. I don’t think that’s going to happen.” A sickeningly sweet voice calls out in tandem with Charlie’s response. 

Marianne slowly rises, eyes instantly finding the absurdly dressed man before her. He looked like he had just stepped out of 18th century France. 

“And why is that?” 

Marianne steps over the girl, putting herself between the man and the child. She gives a small gesture behind her back and Grayson moves forward to stand protectively over the girl, his ears flat against his head. 

The man brushes at nonexistent dirt on his waistcoat. “Well, first of all, that thing belongs to me.”

Marianne crosses her arms, not letting the danger of the situation shake her. “She’s not a thing. She’s a little girl.”

“It’s only food, my dear. As you would be too if I wasn’t ordered to only watch you.”

She narrows her eyes. “Watch me? Who wants me watched?”

The man smiles, revealing elongated canines. “Now that would be ruining the game.”

“I’m not much for games. Not really my style.” 

“It’s not something….”

Howls interrupt him and he slides down into a defensive crouch as a small pack of seven wolves stream in to form a semi-circle before Marianne. The man slowly straightens as no attack is immediately forthcoming. Marianne stiffens as a giant black wolf presses itself close to her, leaning against her hip and leg. Grayson gives a nervous whinny as he bars his blunt teeth at the new arrivals.

Marianne takes a deep steadying breath. “Grayson, hold.”

The gelding plants his front legs more firmly over the girl, as two grayish-brown wolves move to flank him.

“This is some interesting company you keep, my dear.”

The black wolf snarls, his hackles raised as he takes a step towards the man. The man smiles, displaying his own teeth to the wolves. Marianne shifts uneasily. 

“I’m not particularly interested in any of the present company.”

The man chuckles and the other wolves start up a low humming growl. “This just got better.”

Marianne sighs. There was so much tension in the air, you could cut it with a knife. She was just waiting for something to snap.

“What?”

“You’re this wolf’s mate and you don’t even have a clue.”

The black wolf barks once, short and high. The four wolves on either side lunge forward to give chase as the man dashes away at an inhuman speed. The black wolf whines softly and slowly eases the pressure off her leg. Marianne looks down just as it looks up and she gasps. Those eyes. Those piercing blue eyes. The wolf shakes his head as he and the other remaining wolves back away to give her and Grayson space to move.

Marianne sighs again. Now was not the time for any of this. She needed to get Amelia to medical help and soon. She gently takes hold of Grayson’s bridle and lifts his head.

“That’s my brave boy. Now I need to you to back up slowly. We got a job to finish.”

Grayson snorts as he gingerly steps back, lifting his hooves high over the girl to avoid stepping on her. She kneels, checking Amelia’s pulse again before more securely wrapping the jacket around her. Marianne loops the reins loosely around the saddle horn, to avoid them catching on Grayson’s hooves. She wouldn’t be able to use them on the ride back. She taps lightly on his left shoulder, and the gelding folds that knee to the ground. She bends down and gently gathers the girl in her arms before settling herself across the lowered saddle. Marianne nestles the girl’s head against her shoulder and readjusts her limp body to more easily keep a hold on her.

“All right, Grayson. Up, nice and easy.”

Marianne glances down at the black wolf standing just outside of Grayson’s kicking range. Smart. 

“Don’t suppose you happen to know of a clear-ish spot where I can let Grayson run?”

The wolf lets out a whumpf of air, very much like a sigh, as he turns to the Northeast. He looks back expectantly at Marianne. Marianne sighs.

“Let’s go home, Grayson.”

Grayson steps out to follow the black wolf, the other two falling in to flank the horse. It’s slow going through the underbrush for about ten minutes or so and then the asked for clear space appears as if by magic. It’s looks to be a deer trail, heading in the general direction they need to go. The wolf stops as they move onto the path, turning his blue eyes up to Marianne.

“Thanks. This is perfect. But you’re gonna want to move unless you want to be run-over.”

The wolf rolls his eyes as he moves back out into the underbrush. It really wouldn’t be much of a problem for him.

“Pick it up, Big Guy. Let’s get Mia home.”

Grayson smoothly moves from a walk into a working trot, legs reaching for the ground at a steady pace. Marianne looks down at the girl, readjusting her arms as she sits back in the saddle.

“She’s all right, Grayson. Pick it up again.”

Grayson extends his forelegs out and glides up into a ground eating canter. They should hopefully reach the edge of the clearing in 20 minutes if they can keep up this pace. They manage it almost to the clearing, but are brought up short as the path veers fully to the north. Grayson slows into the trot and then down into a walk, blowing softly from his exertion. The three wolves continue along the direction of the path, leaving Marianne to enter the clearing alone. 

Marianne emerges into the clearing to shouts and people running towards them. Grayson comes to a halt as the paramedics and who she assumes to be the parents reach her. One of the paramedics takes Mia gently from Marianne and sets her down on the stretcher for a quick assessment before both EMTS pick up the stretcher and move for the waiting ambulance. 

Marianne dismounts, reaching up to wrap her arms around Grayson’s neck. He reaches around to lip at her shirt. Marianne squeezes gently before letting go.

“Good job, Big Guy.”

He knickers softly as Charlie finally reaches them. Charlie takes one look at her and knows something is off. He falls in beside her as she heads for the horse trailer, Grayson following obediently behind. 

“Are you all right?”

Marianne shakes her. “No. But this isn’t the place for it.”

Charlie nods. “Let’s go home.” 

Grayson moves up into the trailer without any prompting as they reach it. Charlie moves around to the side door to secure the gelding in his halter. Brutus appears seemingly out of nowhere to help Marianne lift up the ramp and latch it in place. She doesn’t look at him as he begins speaking.

“Good work today, Marianne. Go home and get some rest. I’ll take care of the paperwork and you can sign off on it tomorrow.”

Marianne turns furious golden eyes on Brutus. He takes an involuntary step back at the unexpected anger rolling off of her. 

“You tell Bog he owes me an explanation and I want it soon.”

She storms around to the front of the truck, leaving a stunned Brutus in her wake. He was pretty sure everything was just about to hit the fan.


	13. In the Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne might be a Disney princess.

“Here you go, Big Guy.”

Marianne dumps a huge scoop of oat mash with apples into Grayson’s feed bin. He whickers a thank you as he sticks his nose into his treat. Marianne pats his neck.

“Enjoy. You earned it today.”

She backs out of the gray’s stall to find Maizy with her nose pointed expectantly at her. Cinna Mini’s nose can just be seen reaching up to the top of the stall door, also looking for a treat. Marianne sighs.

“Yes. I also brought you two some.”

She dumps a scoop of mash into Maizy’s feed bin and moves to Cinna Mini’s connected stall to dump his portion in the lower feed bin. She leans against the stall wall, listening to the contented munching of her horses. Charlie finds her there several minutes later, still leaning against the stall. 

“Are you all right?”

Marianne shakes her head as she pushes off from the wall. Charlie crosses his arms.

“I’d offer to talk it out, but I have a feeling I’m not the one you need to talk to.”

Marianne smiles weakly. “Sorry, Charlie.”

Charlie nods. “I need to head to town for a bit. And just so you know, Bog’s waiting up on the porch for you.”

Charlie turns and heads back out of the barn, leaving Marianne staring after him. She rubs her eyes tiredly. She really just wanted to sleep, but knew it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. She takes a deep breath through her nose and holds it a moment before slowly letting it go. Stalling wasn’t going to make this any easier. 

Marianne exits the barn to find Bog on the porch as Charlie had said. Bog leans dejectedly against the porch railing, head down with his shaggy hair covering his face. Blue eyes turn to watch her through dark hair as she passes and heads into the house without a word. Bog takes a steadying breath before straightening and following her into the house. 

Marianne glares at him from the kitchen as he lets the front door gently close behind himself. 

“Thanks for not making me run you down.” 

Bog turns sad eyes to meet her angry ones. “I will never run from you, love. Never.”

Marianne sighs as she moves around the counter. “Want some coffee?”

“Sure.” He takes the proffered mug a moment later, being careful not to touch her hand. 

She leans back against the counter with her own mug. “So, you’re a wolf.”

“Aye, love. I’m a wolf.”

Marianne tilts her head at the slip of the accent. Interesting. 

“But not a werewolf, I think. There isn’t a full moon and you’re not rabid.”

Bog chuckles despite the tension in the air. “I’m a shapeshifter. I was born with the wolf.”

She sips her coffee. “And let me guess, this is also an affliction that also happens to plague the other residents of Woodston.”

“About 70% or so. Brutus will give you details, if you want to exactly who is pack.”

“It’s probably be quicker to ask for those who aren’t wolves.”

Bog smiles lopsidedly. “Definitely.”

Her eyes widen a fraction as things in her mind start to click together. Everyone in Woodston deferred to Bog. And she was pretty sure it wasn’t because he owned so much of it. He was their damned leader. He was…

“You’re the alpha.”

“I am that. Good on you, love, for piecing it together so quickly.”

Marianne sits down at the table with another sigh as Bog remains warily standing.

“That …thing…in the woods today…”

Bog nods. “Yes. That was a vampire.”

“I was afraid of that. Couldn’t just have wolves. I get nasty blood suckers, too.”

She looks up as Bog sets his untouched coffee down on the table, his jaw muscle twitching.

“Did the…others catch him?”

He growls softly. “No. He slipped through right at the edge of our territory.”

Marianne drains the last of her coffee before responding. “It’s me he was after.”

Bog looks at her sharply as she continues. “He was ordered to watch me.”

Bog’s growl grows to fill the small kitchen as he begins pacing. She picks up muttered curse words between the growling. She stands with concern as his skin begins to ripple.

“Bog?” No response. She reaches out and lightly touches his arm. She jumps back as his head whips up, nostrils flaring. Brooding blue eyes meet her golden ones.

“Bog? Are you all right?”

“No.” His accent is thick now. “Like hell I’m all right. That thing…” He nearly spits the word out. “…is after my mate.”

Marianne crosses her arms. “First of all, I have not agreed to that.”

Bog runs a hand through his dark hair. “Marianne…”

She holds up a hand. “Second, I don’t have a clue who sent this vampire to watch me. Could it be someone looking to get at you?”

He sighs. “I don’t know. This was the first time he was close enough to speak. The thing’s only been in the area for a few weeks.”

“Right before I moved to Woodston.”

Bog begins to swear again, teeth exposed in a snarl. 

“Stop that. It’s not helpful.”

He drags a hand down his face. “I can’t help it. It’s a normal response when the pack’s being threatened.”

He holds up a hand to stop her this time as she opens her mouth. “And don’t say you’re not pack. You’re as good as.”

He pulls out his phone and quickly scrolls through his contacts. He hits a button and holds it up to his ear as he waits for it to connect.

“Brutus, pack meeting in an hour out at Charlie’s place…Yeah, the back pasture.”

Marianne is right in front of him with arms crossed as he hangs up the call. “And why are you meeting here?”

He doesn’t meet her eyes as he responds. “Because I will be staying here for the foreseeable future.”

“Like hell you are!”

Blazing blue eyes move to meet narrowed golden ones. “I will not budge on this, Marianne. I will not leave you unprotected.”

He doesn’t give her time to respond as he heads for the door. He turns slightly with his hand on the doorframe. 

“I would like you to join me for the meeting as this involves you. And…I want no more secrets between us.”

Marianne swears softly as he disappears outside. She sits back down at the table and puts her head in her hands. She needed a moment to process.

************************************************

Charlie’s back pasture is more of a forest clearing with random clumps of trees spread throughout. Marianne finds Bog standing under one of these clumps, with arms crossed as he stares out into the deeper woods. Marianne moves up next to him, following his gaze.

“They’ll be here soon, ten minutes maybe.”

She glances up at him as he continues to watch the tree line. “Ten minutes? That’s a pretty exact guesstimate.”

Bog sighs. He’d nearly forgotten how very little Marianne actually knew. Now that she was aware of what he was, they really needed to sit down and talk.

“It’s an alpha privilege. I know exactly where every pack member is.”

“Can anyone tell where you are?”

Bog smiles. “My mother can. Each pack member can locate their mate and children.”

He turns his intense gaze down to her, his eyes burning with a blue fire. “Hopefully, this will also apply to you soon.”

Marianne looks away with a slight blush on her cheeks. There didn’t seem to be any point to arguing with the man. He was definitely determined no matter how many times she put him in his place. She looks up into one of the trees, looking for a distraction. A crow hops back and forth, tilting its head to get a better look at her. She smiles.

“Is that you, Mr. Crow?”

The crow caws and Marianne raises her arm without a second thought. The crow lands on her outstretched hand with a soft ruffle of feathers. It walks across her arm to settle itself on her shoulder. It gently runs its beak through her hair and she giggles. 

Bog clears his throat and Marianne turns back to the pasture to find several people with a few wolves interspersed among them. And they were all watching her. She turns beet red.

“Ah…Hello.”

She sidles closer to Bog as a few chuckles ripple through the gathered pack members. Bog takes pity on her and draws everyone’s attention as he begins speaking.

“I know we’ve all had a long morning, so I’ll keep this quick. First of all, I’d like to thank Marianne for finding Mia.”

Murmurs of gratitude ripple through those gathered. Marianne surprises Bog when she threads her arm through his and hides her face against his shoulder. Bog stares down at her for a moment before turning back to the pack. Marianne clearly didn’t like the attention; especially since she was willingly touching him. 

“The vampire also spoke to Marianne. He was sent to watch her, but we still don’t know by whom or why.”

This time growls move through the pack and the crow still sitting on Marianne’s shoulder adds his own raucous cries to the mix. Bog holds up his right hand and the pasture grows quiet.

“So, we are going to wait and watch.”

He rubs the back of his neck with a sigh. “I hate to ask this of you, but our patrols will need to be increased.”

One of the pack members speaks up. “What about Charlie’s place?”

“We’ve already increased them here. Those will stay the same. And I will also be here whenever Marianne is home.”

Marianne finally looks up to glare at the tall man. He ignores her.

“All right. That’s it for now. Please pass on the patrol change to the others.”

Mr. Crow launches off Marianne’s shoulder with a caw and the surrounding trees erupt in a wave of black as hundreds of crows silently take flight. The only thing that can be heard is the soft movement of feathers as the present pack members stand in stunned silence.

Bog looks down in amazement at the woman still holding his arm. “Are you a Disney princess?”

Marianne snorts as she lets go of his arm. “What Disney movies have you been watching?”

Bog smiles softly. “How bout I make us breakfast, princess?”

Her eyes narrow at the word ‘princess’. “But what about…” She looks up to find the pasture completely empty. “….everyone.”

She stares. “Now that is unnerving.”

Bog chuckles. “Come on, princess. I’ll make you breakfast.”

She falls in beside him as he turns in the direction of the house. “Don’t call me ‘princess’.”

His grin grows. “Anything for you, love.”

Marianne rolls her eyes. “I give up. Call me whatever you want.”

“You might regret saying that, my lovely princess.”

She hauls out and slugs him as hard as she can in the arm before jogging off.

“Ow! That hurt, love.”

She looks back over her shoulder. “It was meant to!”


	14. Cohabitation

Charlie returns to the house to find Bog in the kitchen, making breakfast. The smell of bacon permeates the air.

“Where’s Marianne?”

Bog glances over at the older man standing in the kitchen doorway. “She’s asleep on the couch.”

He dumps the eggs he had been scrambling into a serving dish as Charlie glances into the living room. “I have something to discuss with you, Charlie.”

Charlie sits at the table as Bog sets the dish of eggs between the toast and bacon. 

“Marianne already told me.”

Bog looks at him in surprise as he also sets a carton of orange juice on the table. “She did?”

“She called right after you left the house. I don’t mind you staying, but the offer only lasts as long as Marianne is willing to tolerate you. Now, why don’t you go wake our girl up?”

Bog shakes his head. He was pretty sure that Charlie knew more about the world that Bog himself had one foot firmly planted in then he let on. He had and still did take any supernatural happenings with a shrug as if that was just the way things were. He shakes his head again as he kneels beside the couch. 

He hated to disturb her. She looked so peaceful in sleep, the stress gone in slumber. 

“Marianne, love, breakfast is ready.”

Marianne burrows her head into the pillow. “Five more minutes.”

Bog chuckles. “The food will get cold if you don’t get up.”

A deep sigh from the pillow and Marianne opens her eyes to see Bog’s smiling face. She inhales sharply as she sees the adoration and longing just pouring from those bright blue eyes. She sits up quickly, nearly knocking her head into Bog’s. Bog regains his feet as he rubs the back of his neck. 

“Ah…sorry, love. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

A chuckle comes from the kitchen and both turn blushing faces to look at Charlie. 

“Come on, you two. Let’s eat.”

Bog allows Marianne to go first into the kitchen, following close behind. Marianne slides into the chair next to Charlie with a glare.

“I have a bone to pick with you, Charlie.”

Charlie pours himself a glass of orange juice as Bog takes the seat across from him. 

“Oh, yeah? What have I done?”

She jerks her thumb toward Bog. “You’ve known he’s a wolf.”

Charlie nods. “Wasn’t my secret to tell.”

“How did you find out?”

Bog chimes in. “He shot me.”

Marianne turns in disbelief to Bog. “Excuse me, what?”

Bog gestures with a piece of toast. “Would you care to take this one, Charlie? I was out cold for most of it.”

“Do you remember, Benny?”

Marianne sighs. “The Australian shepherd mix that hated everybody?”

Charlie grins. “Well, Benny got into a fight with a black wolf that wandered onto my property. I knew Benny was going to lose because that wolf was huge. Much bigger than any wolf had a right to be.”

Charlie looks up at the old rifle hanging above the front door. Marianne had never seen it used. Charlie claimed it to be some sort of family heirloom. Her eyes go wide.

“You shot him with that? It’s a wonder he survived it.”

Charlie nods. “At close range, too. Had to get close enough so I wouldn’t hit the dog. And the damned wolf turned into longshanks here. Left poor Benny so confused.”

“So what did you do? You didn’t just leave Bog lying on the ground, did you?”

Charlie gives Bog a dirty look. “I should have. Had a twinge in my back for weeks after dragging this boy into the house.”

Marianne looks curiously at Bog. “And you were out the whole time?”

Bog grimaces. “Wish I was. I woke up to my mother digging buckshot out of my shoulder.” 

Marianne eyes widen further. “You didn’t call the doctor?”

Bog shakes his head. “The doctor at the time wasn’t pack. It’s one of those things that’s just better not having to explain.”

Marianne munches thoughtfully on a piece of bacon. “I always did wonder why you stopped keeping a dog.” 

Charlie snorts. “Got the dog in the first place because there was so many wolves in the area. At least I know now they won’t come after the horses.”

Bog chuckles. “Too hard of a kill with those hooves.”

Marianne looks at him in disbelief. “You’re joking.” 

Bog shrugs. “You do some stupid things when you’re a young, invincible shapeshifter.”

Marianne shakes her head as she stands, having finished eating. “I think I’m going to go continue my nap.”

Charlie helps Bog clear the table and places their plates in the sink. “That sounds like an excellent idea. Now shoo the both of you. I got washing duty.”

Bog follows Marianne out of the kitchen and she turns on him as they reach the stairs. 

“And where do you think you’re going?”

He leans against the railing, all innocence. “I’m your shadow whenever you are home, remember?”

Marianne narrows her eyes. “Not in my bedroom, you’re not.”

Bog leans closer, his eyes dancing as he smiles. “Am I too much of a temptation for you, love?”

Her eyes narrow further to mere slits. “You wish. If you come up, it’s as a dog.”

Bog’s smile doesn’t falter as he steps back down into the living room. His skin begins to ripple as it had when he was upset earlier. Marianne looks away as skin stretches and slides over bone in ways it really shouldn’t. She wasn’t sure that was something she would ever get use to. She chances a look back to find wolf Bog watching her intently. She sighs, turning to head up the stairs. It was going to be a long day…week…month…? She didn’t have the patience for cohabitation…for him.

****************************

Bog raises his head as a howl sounds from close by. It wasn’t urgent, but he should still answer it. He moves his gaze to a sleeping Marianne. He gently gets off the bed and pads his way quietly downstairs. He shifts to human form as he reaches the front door and heads outside.

Brutus stands waiting at the edge of the woods.

“You have an update?”

Brutus nods. “You want the good or bad first?”

“Good.”

“Mia is stable. She needed a blood transfusion, but the doc thinks she’s going to be fine.”

Bog crosses his arms. “That is good news. I’ll try to pay a visit tomorrow. And the bad?”

Brutus sighs. “We tracked the dandy a ways out past our territory and he met with two others whose scents were new to the pack.”

Bog growls softly as Brutus holds up his hands. “And here’s where it gets worse. One was another vampire, which makes sense. The third, however, was a wolf. Stuff was the one who came across the scent trail and she’s adamant that it’s a rogue.”

Bog swears loud enough that a crow shoots out of a nearby tree, yelling its own curses. He wished he could ignore this, hoping that Stuff was wrong. But Stuff was never wrong.

He runs a hand through his hair, yanking hard enough for it to hurt. He turns back to Brutus with a heavy sigh.

“The rogue didn’t cross over into our territory?”

Brutus shakes his head and Bog sighs again.

“Leave it for now, then. I’ll talk to Stuff when I come into town tomorrow.”

Brutus nods his understanding. “Everything all right here?”

A smile tugs at Bog’s mouth despite the news he had just received. “Better than I could have hoped for. And I should be getting back before she wakes up and finds me gone.”

Brutus raises an eyebrow at his alpha and that smile finally breaks across Bog’s face as he shakes his head.

Brutus chuckles. “All right, boss. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Bog waits for Brutus to disappear into the woods before heading back to the house. The crow waits for him on the porch railing, hopping back and forth.

“You’re her ‘Mr. Crow’, aren’t you?”

The bird cocks his head curiously as he hops closer.

“She’s asleep.”

The crow caws once and flies back off to the tree Bog had startled him from. Bog enters the house with a shake of his head.

“She already has me talking to the daft bird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to give the origin story of the vampires/werewolves, but Brutus came in with his bad news instead. Maybe in the next chapter or so. :)


	15. The Thoughts of Mr. Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the chapter title says. Mr. Crow's thoughts on Marianne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little aside from a different perspective. It popped into my head this morning and of course I had to include it. :)

Mr. Crow…

That’s what the horse woman had called him. He didn’t understand the need for calling him by what he was. Of course he was a crow. Anyone looking could see that. And he had an actual name. Although, the human would never have any hope of pronouncing it. 

So Mr. Crow it is.

He found himself drawn to this woman, as all the others of his flock felt as well. She was somehow Kindred in the wrong skin. Not like the long man who actually turned into Kindred. He was just fundamentally half. 

So Mr. Crow was curious. 

He’d been watching her since he showed her the way to the girl-child. There was something more off about her that he couldn’t place, that was outside his limited realm of experience. It was also why the long man had managed to startle him from that tree. He had been intently watching the house, trying to sense the woman within.

But it was if she vanished when she went inside. Every time. He knew she was in there. The long man had confirmed it when he asked. But he couldn’t sense her. That wasn’t right at all. She was Kindred. He could always feel other Kindred. 

So how did she do it? How did she disappear, but not? 

Mr. Crow was too curious by half, as all his kind were, so he would wait and he would watch. He would figure out the mystery that surrounded this strange woman that called him Mr. Crow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crows are amazingly smart and initiative creatures. So I feel Mr. Crow deserved some love. 
> 
> Mr. Crow is what I tend to call all the random crows I see out and about. Yes. I'm the crazy person you see talking to birds in random parking lots.


	16. Sweet and Metallic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING-mention of past verbal abuse and a panic attack
> 
> Nothing extreme, but figured I should still put the warning.

“Mam?” Bog calls as he looks around the empty living room. 

“The clothes you asked for are by the door, Bog.” Griselda calls from the kitchen.

Bog looks down to see a duffel as he steps inside to allow Marianne into the house. She looks around curiously at the eclectic collection of furniture. 

“You live with your mom?”

He blinks down at her, hearing nothing but genuine curiosity in her voice. He half way expected some sort of teasing just as the pack members closest to him often dished out. 

“Not exactly. I crash here most of the time because it’s convenient. I have a house that’s a bit out in the woods.”

Marianne smiles as she looks up at him. “I’d like to see it sometime.”

Bog doesn’t have a chance to respond as his mother walks into the living room, wiping her hands on a dish towel. A smile lights up her face as she sees Marianne. 

“Well, hello, dear. Are the two of you staying for lunch?”

“We’re actually meeting Stuff and Thang here. But if Marianne wants to stay for lunch, we can.”

Marianne returns Griselda’s smile. “Of course, we will.” Her smiles turns conspiratorial. “Maybe we’ll even have some extra time to look at those albums you mentioned.”

Bog groans as he runs his hand down his face. “Mam…”

Thankfully Bog is saved by a knock on the back door. Griselda heads back into the kitchen to let Stuff and Thang inside.

Bog leans down and growls next to Marianne’s ear. “Watch it, love, or I’ll be asking your sister for your baby photos.” 

“Good luck with that. None exist as far I know.”

He straightens back up, surprise clear on his face. “What do you mean…”

Bog is cut off as a sturdily built woman and a much smaller man interrupt them.

“Hey, boss.”

Bog sighs. His questions would have to wait. “Marianne, this is Stefanie and her husband, Thaddeus.”

Marianne extends her hand to the woman as her brow crinkles with confusion. “I’m a bit confused. I thought Bog said your names were Stuff and Thang.”

Stuff smiles as she shakes Marianne’s hand. “Thang here has a stutter and it’s what he could say the easiest when we were younger. So the nicknames have kind of just stuck.”

“Oh. Well…It’s nice to meet you both.”

Thang smiles with a nod as he shakes Marianne’s hand in turn. Stuff pats her husband on the shoulder as he releases Marianne’s hand. “Thang doesn’t speak often, but we’re both glad to finally meet you.” 

Griselda calls from the kitchen. “Lunch will be ready in 15!”

Stuff claps her hands. “All right. Let’s get business out of the way so we can eat in peace.”  
Stuff and Thang drop down onto a love seat and Marianne takes the nearest armchair. Bog, a little too on edge to sit, hovers between them. 

“All right, Stuff. Let’s start with the basics. What did this rogue smell like?”

Stuff leans forward. “He had a sweet, almost metallic scent.”

Marianne’s head whips up, panic creeping over her. She had a horrible feeling. Please let it be wrong. “With a hint of spice?”

“Yeah. How did you know?”

“Neroli oil. It’s from the blossom of the bitter orange tree.”

They watch as Marianne curls in on herself, panic completely taking over. Bog crouches down, resting his hands on the chair’s arms, getting as close to her as he could without touching her.

“Marianne, love, what’s the matter?”

She looks up and the fear in her eyes frightens him. “Marianne…”

“It’s Roland. He uses neroli oil because it’s expensive.”

She begins gasping for breath, grabbing at her chest. He looks completely helpless and at a loss as she grabs his hand, holding on as if it was a lifeline. 

Griselda chastises her son from the kitchen doorway. “What are you doing, Bog? She clearly needs comfort.”

“I can’t, Mam. I promised her I wouldn’t touch her unless she asked me too.”

Marianne manages to gasp out. “S’okay…”

And that’s all he needs. He has her in his arms the next second, cradling her close. She wraps her arms around his neck as racking sobs shake her small frame. Bog jerks his head toward the door. 

“Get, Charlie. I want him here now.”

*******************************

Bog had a sinking feeling that this rogue might be the reason Marianne had run here. And he was trying very had not to think about it at the moment. He couldn’t go tearing off after the other wolf. For several reasons, but mainly because of the petite woman currently in his arms. She needed him more right now. He rubs her arm gently. He wasn’t completely sure if it was to calm her or himself. 

“Roland is Marianne’s ex-fiance.” 

Bog heard Charlie’s voice from the kitchen, pitched low enough that hopefully Marianne hadn’t heard. He looks down to see her just staring off across the living room in a daze. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. You need to stay calm for her, he reminded himself. 

“We’re in here, Charlie.”

After a moment of silence, Charlie and his mother come into the living room. Stuff and Thang must have stayed outside. Charlie crouches down in front of the couple, gently placing his hand on Marianne’s knee.

“Marianne, it’s Uncle Charlie.”

Marianne blinks, her eyes focusing on her uncle. Her uncle that looked exactly like her father. She inhales sharply. The father who thought she should stay with Roland. 

Charlie sees the rising panic in her eyes and quickly backs away with a curse. That reaction wasn’t like Marianne at all. Bog shifts, squeezing his arm around her waist, distracting her. 

“Hey, love. Charlie came to talk. Do you think you can do that?”

Marianne’s eyes clear a bit and she draws in a ragged sigh. A glass of water appears before her nose. She looks up to see a smiling Griselda. 

“I think talking would be good for you, dearie. Keeping all that inside just leaves it to fester. You need to bleed some of that out.”

Marianne takes the glass, staring at its rippling surface. She takes another shaky breath. 

“Roland was all charm and smiles when we met. He was perfect. Probably too perfect.”

She squeezes the glass of water, her knuckles going white. Bog gently and carefully pulls it from her hands, giving it back to his mother. He offers his hand in its place. She wraps both her hands around his, squeezing once again until her knuckles are white.

“It started with little things like ‘You would look so pretty if…’ And eventually I could do nothing right, not the way I looked, not the way I spoke or acted. I didn’t know who I was anymore.”

She focuses on their hands in her lap. “My father thought we were perfect together. He pushed for us to get married. Said it would be beneficial for everyone. So I said yes.”

Bog growls softly and Charlie shakes his head. Bog lays his head against Marianne’s, breathing in her scent to calm himself. 

“I was relieved when he got caught with the prostitute. It gave me an out and I jumped on it. But when I went to return the ring, he… Roland…he told me he had put too much time and effort into me. That I belonged to him and that he would hunt me down if I left him. I didn’t…I didn’t think…”

A sob catches in her throat as tears pour down her cheeks. Bog presses a butterfly kiss against her temple. “It’s all right, love. I’ll make sure he doesn’t get to you.”

They sit in silence as Marianne’s tears slowly stop and her breathing returns to normal. Neither one notices that Charlie and Griselda had strategically retreated to the kitchen. Marianne loosens her grip on Bog’s hand and laces her fingers more comfortably through his. He squeezes gently. 

“Bog…”

“Yes, love?”

“Distract me.”

“Hmm…Would you like to hear story?”

“About what?”

“How about the wolf’s origin story?” He cringes as soon as the words are out of his mouth. This wasn’t the time for that. But to his surprise, Marianne nods her head. 

“It started with two brothers and a sadistic wish granter.”

Marianne snorts. “This sounds like the beginning of a very bad joke.”

He shakes her gently. “Do you want to hear the story or not?”

Marianne smiles. “Yeah. Go on.”

“The Goddess Eris…”

“The one that basically caused the Trojan War?”

“Yes. She offered to grant a wish for each brother. The elder wished to live forever. And the younger wished for a long life with his loved ones. Now, Eris being a goddess of chaos, just had to put a twist on those wishes. The elder was granted eternal life, but must sustain it through consuming the blood of others. The younger was granted long life with his loved ones, but must share his body with a wolf.” 

Marianne watches as Bog absently runs his thumb back and forth across her hand. “Hmmm…The brothers should have been a bit more specific with their wishes.”

Bog chuckles, the vibration pleasant against her side. “I don’t know. I don’t mind the wolf so much.”

“Can I ask you something, Bog?”

“Anything, love.”

“If…If we didn’t have this bond you say we have…” She trails off and heaves a sigh. “Never mind.”

“Marianne.”

She shifts slightly to look up into intense blue eyes. “You are a strong and confident woman who has no problem keeping an alpha in his place. I can guarantee I would fall for you with or without the bond. The bond only brings two people together. They still have to work to build something lasting.”

Griselda calls from the kitchen, interrupting the moment. “Lunch is ready!”

Bog smiles. “Are you hungry?”

As if on cue, Marianne’s stomach growls. “Ahh…Maybe a little bit.” 

Bog opens his arms and allows Marianne to get to her feet. He leans forward against his knees, his smile growing mischievous. 

Marianne narrows her eyes. “What?”

“Does this mean I’m allowed to touch you now?”

Her eyes narrow to mere slits as she heads for the kitchen with a shake of her head. His laughter follows after her.

“Challenge accepted.”

***********************************

“You’re edict be damned, Dagda.”

A bay mare looks up at him curiously before moving on to the next patch of grass. Charlie is out with the horses in the pasture, far enough away from the house should Marianne return early from Griselda’s.

He squeezes his phone tightly, hearing the plastic case protest. “Marianne is in danger and she needs to know what the hell she’s capable of so she can protect herself.”

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself and failing. “Having her gift nullified by the two of us is not enough anymore….For the love of…Roland is an Eris damned wolf!”

He begins to pace, a dun gelding snorts and moves away as he gets too close. “You’re a coward, Dagda. Lillianna wouldn’t be dead if you hadn’t encouraged the suppression of her powers, too.” 

Charlie ends the call and throws his phone into the grass. He hoped the horses crushed it. He knew Dagda would try to call back and he wanted none of it. 

They may have been twins, Dagda and him, but they were nothing alike. Or so he kept telling himself, wishing it were true.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head a few days ago and my hands insisted on writing it. 
> 
> The wolves have an origin story that involves two brothers and a rather sadistic wish granter.
> 
> What do you guys think? Should I keep it going?


End file.
